Tough Girl, Tough Life
by Areylia
Summary: Riley, a girl who runs her life her way, is a force to be reckon with. Actress, musician, athlete, human being. She goes through many phases in her life, some good, some bad. Chapter One is a prelude.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_

_**This first chapter is just a prelude to get to the present time. If it is a tad boring, I apologize. Character point of views will be included in the next chapter. Also, I only own Riley and her mother. I might add others along the way and will address at that time. The rest such as actors, musicians, and athletes, are not mine. They, as we know, are real people, and the characters they portray in life belong to the respected companies. I hope you all enjoy. Please review. If there is something you do not like, or would rather enjoy, leave in a review and I will address the matters. Thank you!**_

_**Chapter One**_

Riley is a young woman who had a tough life. She grew up in a home where she and her mother were abused daily. Her mother wanted to take Riley and leave but was to afraid of her husband finding them. The only place Riley was allowed to go was school and to the home of her father's friend and his family. And that just happened to be the one place Riley felt the safest. When she turned 17, her father went to prison for domestic abuse and child abuse after striking Riley at a local grocery store.

All her life she wanted to act and be a musician. Acting was a way for her to be someone else for a few hours a day while music was a way for her to unleash her feelings and thoughts. She kept a diary of her songs under a floor board in her room. Finally finding the courage, she begged her mom to take her to auditions. She landed her first job, a single episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. She finished shooting and was approached by the creator, Joss Whedon. He offered her an extended five episodes playing Alex, a slayer from Los Angeles. She accepted in a heart beat. Then her extended five episode offer became an extended full season then another. She became a main player, finding out Alex and Buffy are actually fraternal twins with Alex being adopted out at birth. The character of Alex was also a 'lost cause', always in trouble with LAPD, now always getting detention at Sunnydale High. Alex became almost who Riley really was, a tough girl who learned to fight for her believes and never stands down to anyone. She depends only on herself, that's how Riley saw herself and felt comfortable for the first time in her life. Riley was a tomboy…as was Alex.

Through her work and musical talent she showcased on _Buffy_, Riley got a chance to record her first album. She became an A-lister that everyone wanted to work with…even earning an offer to go behind the scenes of something she always enjoyed for as long as she could remember. She received a call from Vincent McMahon. This behind-the-scenes look landed her a one time gig to walk out with Hunter Hearst Helmsley, who was fighting with former friend Chyna. The two became hostile towards one another when Shawn Michaels became injured and had to take a leave, leaving Hunter and Chyna to duke it out to become the leader of DX. Riley was only supposed to walk out with him but something Chyna ad-libbed struck her the wrong way and she went full on attack. Apologizing backstage to Chyna and Vince, they both laughed and thought her brassy move was awesome. Vince then offered her a chance to work with Steve Austin. Steve would teach her in the gym proper move etiquette and safety all the while being sort of his go fetcher and in-ring mate. Riley's first appearance with Hunter had her wearing a very revealing outfit that she felt very uncomfortable in. Now she wore her normal large t-shirt (whereas her body was fit for a small) and basketball shorts and sneakers. Steve and Riley began a long feud with Vince, making her miserable. One night, while in the ring with Vince and Steve, listening to Vince rant and rave about how he despised them with a passion, she surprised **everyone** by giving Vince a stunner, Steve's move.

As she became tougher within the WWE, her music reflected her carefree, this is me attitude. She could not be happier with where she was at in life, then Steve was 'fired', leaving her alone to fend for herself. For the most part, she did alright, until she was pitted against Kane by Vince McMahon. Just before Kane could place her in a choke hold, he was attacked by some man…colorful man. Kane taking off out of the ring, this _colorful_ man, kissed Riley, then followed suit. Riley could not believe Jeff Hardy had came to her rescue…let alone had kissed her. Being in love only one time when she was 14, a secret love, she knew she had a crush on him, but not sure what to feel about the kiss.

During the next couple of years, Riley had made a big name for herself in the wrestling world. She was a tough person to fight. She would hold her hold amazingly against the guys. She had became a WWE Women's Champion four times, WWE Champion, Intercontinental Champion, Hardcore Champion, and Undisputed Champion. She felt her childhood made her who she was and was proud to be tough. The night she won her fifth WWE Women's Champion, she was surprised as Jeff, came down to the ring. With the mic in his hands, he told the crows how he felt about Riley as he stood on bended knee and proceeded to propose to her. Knowing she cared for him, she said yes. From first kiss two years prior, started her rivalry with Lita, who had been dating Matt Hardy at the time before cheating with Edge. Then their rivalry was full blown.

Riley's right knee had became a target for all her opponents and most nights could barely walk out of the ring. One night, during a match against Lita to defend her WWE Women's title, Lita unleash all kinds of hell on Riley, but she never once backed down. Lita continuously went after her right knee, leaving Riley to balance her full weight on her left. By some miracle, Riley still won, after giving Lita a stunner from the top rope. But Riley had to be carried out on a stretcher.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

Riley's Point-of-View:

"Miss, I recommend you going to the ER. I really think you will need surgery on your knee. It is almost…four times it's size." the medic tells me.

"No. I am fine." I reply as I try to stand up. Sure isn't an easy task. I fall right back down on the stretcher. My knee can't hold my weight.

"Miss, please." he pleads.

"One more try." I show a brave face as I am determined to be just fine. I know am I. Only, I am fine in my dreams. "Fine. I give up."  
"Let's load her." The medic says to the EMT.

"I will meet you there!" my best friend and fellow Diva, Trish, hollers.  
"Okay."

I have accomplished some much with the WWE. In fact, I am the only Female Superstar. See, _superstar_ in WWE terms is a male wrestler, _diva_ is a female wrestler. I happen to fight both on a weekly basis and can legally fight for just about any title. I also have a great boyf- fiancé, though I don't see me wearing a white dress and high heels walking between two groups of people to classical music or anything. I just never felt that girlie. Maybe it's because my dad made me cover up as much as possible before I could even walk downstairs for breakfast. He wanted a boy, so he tried to make me a boy.

"Hey…" Trish says slowly as she walks in. I notice she looked like she had bad news.

"How bad is my knee?"  
"Huh? Oh, I don't know anything about your knee."  
"Then what's with the weird looking frown?" I laugh.

"Um…Jeff is on his way here…"  
"Okay..? And that's bad how?"  
"Well, he was supposed to be in the main event tonight."  
"Oh, yeah. Did Vince trade him out for tonight?"  
"Not exactly." She replies as he walks in.

"Trish, give us a minute, will ya?" He says.

"Yeah. Of course. I will be right outside." and with that, she was gone.  
"Jeff, what's going on? You should still be at the show."

"Well, that's what I need to talk to you about. I, um, was suspended indefinitely."  
"What?! For what?!"  
"The random drug test came back positive."  
"No. Please say you are joking."  
"I wish I could but I can't."  
"Jeff..just go."  
"Baby-"  
"Take your ring and just go!" I yell throwing the ring back. I have never been one to take drugs lightly. I don't know why. I would never take my medicine growing up when I was sick in fear of getting addicted. He knows how I feel about that subject, so I don't understand how he could…I can't even finish my thought. Good thing too, the doctor just walked in with my x-rays. I listen as he tells me what they show and his plan, though I didn't really take it all in. All I really retain is me having surgery tomorrow on my knee. That means I will be out for a few months. This time tomorrow, I will be in the OR.

So it have been about five months since the surgery and I have been working every day for as long as the physical therapists will let me. Then, I go to the gym and work out some more. I gained some weight and lost muscle, so I am working on that as well as working out my knee. The doctors think that I might be able to return to the ring in a couple of weeks as long as I don't overdo it at the gym and blow my knee out. Tonight, I am going to dinner with Trish.

"Hey girl! How are you feeling?"  
"A lot better. In fact, that doctor said I might be able to return to the ring in a couple of weeks."  
"Seriously?! Awesome! I hope so. It's been lonely without you."

"I already talked to Vince and he said as long as I got the okay, I could return in a match against Lita at the pay-per-view before the Monday Night draft for the belt."  
"Well, here's to hoping." she says holding her glass in the air.

"Here's to hoping" I say clinking mine with hers. "How are they doing the whole draft thing?"  
"Well, from what I understand…on Sunday Night during the matches the winning brand will get the next drafted person but we won't know who they are until Monday."  
"What? That's a bit confusing." I laugh

"I just hope neither one of us will be drafted to Smackdown."  
"You and me both."  
"Have you been watching Smackdown lately?"  
"No. I have either been sleeping or in the gym. Haven't really focused on to much tv except Monday Night RAW."  
"Well, you should. There is this one guy and let me tell you. You would absolutely flip."  
"Dude…no."

"Come on. You have got to see him. I will find out his name and you can watch for him."  
"No, Trish. I don't want to go out with anyone, I don't want to see anyone, I don't want to check out anyone. It's time for me and me only." I see the look on her face as she looks down at her almost devoured plate. "Well, besides girl time."

"Oh good. We have tons of plans coming up."  
"Oh….joy." I say stuffing my face with one last bite. "Okay, I gotta go. The gym is calling my name."  
"Take the night off. You are for sure going to blow out your knee."  
"Thanks, mom." I say mockingly. "But I know what I am doing. I will be fine."

A few weeks later, I go to my check-up and am so stoked that I have been cleared to return to the ring Sunday. Vince decides that keeping Lita's opponent a surprise would be a great marketing strategy. He even goes as far as not telling Amy, who is Lita, just to get a realistic reaction. I absolutely can't wait.

As I try to decide what to wear, I find my first outfit that I wore when I became a full fledge WWE athlete. I think wearing my starting outfit for my return match is actually sentimental. I finish putting on my pearl white with black stripes down the side basketball shorts and my baggy black t-shirt that has tons of writing in the matching pearl white color. As I pull my hair back in a pony tail, I hear Lita's music blare over the speakers. After about a minute, over the crowd of jeers and cheers, I could hear her talk about how she was the best and no matter who her opponent was, she would whop their ass and retain her title. Little did she know, she is going to have her hands full. I pull on my hoody and begin to walk to the curtain. The hoody is just to hide my face until the opportune time. The lights in the arena go out and this dark blue light shines over the crowd. A mysterious music beings blaring, I start to walk out but stop at the time of the ramp.

"Who is that, King?"

"I don't know but I think Lita will have her hands full!"  
"This doesn't seem to be your ordinary match up."  
While still standing at the top of the ramp, the announcer calls out that the match is one fall for the WWE Women's Championship. I just keep being referred to as 'it'.

"Are we sure that this is even supposed to be the correct opponent?" King asks.

"I have no idea! But the suspense is killing me! Oh, there 'it' goes! 'It' is running to the ring at full speed! Oh my god! 'It' just fooled Lita and instead of sliding into the ring, 'it' grabbed her legs and pulled her out!"

"JR! Oh my god! Lita was just thrown into the steel steps! Who is this person?!"

"'It' just rolled Lita back into the ring before the count out. 'It' is just standing there! Wait, 'it's' climbing the ropes! Oh god! Shoe to the face of Lita! There's the cover! Oh and the three count!"  
"The winner and new WWE Women's Champion…uh…whoever this person is…?" Lillian addresses.

I take the belt and walk up the ramp gesturing my love for the crowd, though they don't know to cheer or jeer so it is a mixed review. I love this. I wish I could keep this up for a couple of more weeks but Vince has already told me that I will reveal who I am tomorrow night on Chris Jericho's the highlight reel. I am so glad to be back!


	3. Chapter 3: The Past is Back

Monday Night

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome to Monday Night RAW and to the Highlight Reel, I am your host Chris Jericho!" The crowd once again has mixed reviews. "So, I know I am not the only one who is stunned about last nights diva match. So, I think if 'it' is willing to show their face, they should get out here right now. What do you guys think?!" The crowd goes wild. "Come on! Are you that afraid to show your face? I am sure it is better than Kane's." Chris jokes. And with that, the mysterious music from last night beings blaring.

Equipped in my usual shorts, shirt, and sneaker combo and the title belt in hand, I make my way out to the crowd. My face is still hidden. Once I reach the outside of the ring, I pause. Knowing this was my hometown, that I would probably know people in the audience, makes me nervously excited.

"Who are you?" Chris asks.  
I climb into the ring, still shielding my face. I hand him my belt for a second and as I begin to take my hoodie off, my original entrance music begins blaring and the crowd goes wild as I reveal my face.  
"Oh my god! It's Riley! Look, JR!"  
"I see! She's back! And she seems to be better than ever, King!"  
"Oh! Riley! Riiiiillllleeeyyyy!" Chris shouts. "What the hell?!"  
As I take a mic sitting on one of the chairs, I take in all the love.  
"Hey Chris. What's up, Boston!?" I communicate with the crowd.  
"What?"  
"Surprised?" I laugh. "Well, I am back and just as badass. I came, I won, I took what is rightfully mine. "I look down at one of the cameras for a close up. "Sup Lita? The bitch is back!"  
"Oh my god! This is **awesome**! Why did you shield your face?"  
"I wanted to make a memorable return. What better way than fight Lita as she fights blind. Make her head spin. Though, I am surprised she didn't realize it was me. But hey! I had fun!" I laugh.  
"Riley, I am glad you are back and I still have another guest, the person who was first to be drafted to RAW."  
"Care if I stay?"  
"Actually, I would love for you to be a co-host of the Highlight Reel tonight."  
"Sweet! How do we have?"  
"No one knows. A big mystery as you were. Ladies and gentlemen…!" he starts as I finish.  
"The newest member of the RAW roster!"

After a couple of seconds, this rap music begins. Everyone goes nuts. I am the only one who is clueless. But then, I see him. I watch as he makes his way to the ring. He slides in and shows off his WWE Championship. He turns and is surprised to see me. But I doubt he is as surprised to see me as I am him.  
"Oh my god! The WWE Championship is back on RAW! John Cena is on RAW!" JR shouts.  
As my heart drops to my stomach, I run at him. I am shocked that his lips met mine. I had no idea he knew what I was about to do.  
"What?!" King laughs as the crows goes wild.  
"Riley and John Cena?" JR adds.  
"Who knew?"  
"I don't think they even knew."  
As we break apart, we continue to look at one another. I had no idea he was apart of any wrestling group let alone WWE. The last I knew, he was still working on his body building. I notice he is staring at me in disbelieve. Then I felt Chris behind me.  
"Oh! John Cena is RAW!"  
"Yeah man." John speaks after taking the mic from me and walking past me. "I am glad to be here, to be RAW. To be here not only in front of friends and family, but to be here with…" he turns and looks at me "…with…wow."  
"Hey." I say though only he and Chris heard me. I still feel like I could throw up at any second.  
"Dude! What…" Chris asks motioning between John and I. Before he could answer, Christian and Tomko walk out.  
"I think she is mine." Christian starts pointing at me. I kinda forgot how he was supposed to be my stalker, claiming that we are in love and all that crap.  
"Man, do you mind if I take care of some business? He has been haggling me the last few weeks. Do you mind? Can I?" John asks Chris. Chris gives him permission. And the same old John that I remember begins rapping. He calls Christian a 'creepy little bastard'. And continues about Christian and Tomko are life partners. Really gutting him like a fish. Then, he says something about a five-second pose and proceeds to slowly lower a finger at a time to then flip him the bird then Christian and Tomko and Chris and John begin to fight. Christian and Tomko leave the ring. I have to admit, I was laughing so hard I almost peed my pants.

Afterwards, I head backstage and am flanked by Trish. We walk into the Diva's locker room and as soon as the door latches shut it all begins…  
"What was that? I thought you didn't have time for Smackdown?" she chuckles.  
"I didn't."  
"Then why…?"  
"There is a long history between us, okay?"  
"How long?"  
"Just long okay?" I laugh. I still can't believe he is here. No wonder the people in the front row looked like his father and brothers…that's because they were.


	4. Chapter 4: Revisiting the Past

As we arrive at the hotel that a group of us are staying at, John catches up to Trish and I in the lobby.

"Hey."  
"Oh hey. What's up?"  
"I just wanted to say…that, um…"  
"Riley! Let's go!" Trish calls.

"I'm coming! You wanted to say what?"  
"I…um…well…"  
"Okay, if you remember what you wanted to tell me, I am in room 550. Call or come up." I say gently punching him in his stomach.

Trish and I walk to the elevator and head up to our room. Once there, Trish was awfully quiet. I turn to see her smiling at me. I was scared.

"What?" I ask exhausted.

"Talk." she says jumping on the couch.

I lay across a chair nearby and tell her everything.

"Fine. Okay, our families are friends. I went to school with his younger brother, Dan. He knew something wasn't right for me at home but never asked. Then on my fourteenth birthday, my dad decided he had to leave town after the so called party and had to take my mom with him. That meant I had to stay at Casa de la Cena." I take a deep breath. "Well around midnight, I hear someone coming down the stairs. I look up. It's John. He walked over to the couch and said he wanted to talk to me. I sit to make room for him. He begins asking me about all the bruises and red marks that are always on me. He asked if my dad was violent and I told him that it was my problem. He grabbed my hand and said that if I ever needed help, I could go to him. I knew something was really odd because although we have talked before it was never personalized. Next thing I knew, he kissed me."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" she says giddily. She moved to the edge of the couch in suspense. "Go on! I'm dying!"  
"What? Never mind. Anyway, one thing led to another and well he was my first."

"Damn."  
"I thought that once it was over he would just go back up to his room and that would be it. But, no. He stayed down there with me all night and we just talked. When it got to be about the time his parents would be waking up, that's when he got up to go back upstairs. But first, he kissed me again and said that he meant what he said about being there for me. The rest of the day at school, it just felt different. I didn't know what to thing about him. I wanted to ask him but was scared to walk up to him and I couldn't ask his brother. I felt alone. Then, as I was walking home from school, he pulled up beside me and told me to get in. He drove to the lake and parked the car…in the open. I just sat there. Barely breathing."  
"You are making this up!"  
"No. I am serious. During the talk in the car, he asked me if I was okay and noticed that I was still nervous, he told me that I shouldn't feel weird being alone with my boyfriend."  
"Holy shit."  
"I just looked at him. He then said 'if you want to be my girlfriend anyway'."  
"What did you say?"

"Well I said-You are just enjoying the hell out of this aren't you?" I laughed.

"Hell yeah! Much better than the soap operas." I just shook my head.

"Anyway, we were together. Only a few people knew because he knew how my dad felt about me being an individual. We dated for just over two years."  
"Really? You were 14?"  
"Yeah…and he was 16. Once he turned 18, he didn't want to fool around so he wouldn't be charged with statutory rape but anyway! Every night after my dad would beat me, I would wait for him to go to sleep then sneak a few miles down the road to John's and climb through his window. I would lay in his arms for most of the night."  
"Well, why did you two break up?"

"Once he went to college, I never really saw him. He did call but that was about it. Then one day, my friend Aly decided she wanted to go mingle with the college boys and wanted me to go. She knew I wanted to see John and she also wanted a road trip buddy. It was Halloween. I don't know. We get there, she hops out and flies to all the guys and starts flirting. John just happened to be in that little group. He was dressed as a pimp…in a…purple fuzzy suit with a fake grill on his teeth. He acted like he didn't even know me. Like I was just some random hoe. I felt so embarrassed and Aly was satisfied right where she was so I walked and hitchhiked home. When I got home, dad said he wanted to go to the store and dragged me along. While in line, he brought up how he saw me hitchhiking home and just began to beat me. I was lucky that there was an off-duty cop right behind us because no one else seemed to wanted to help."  
"Wow. That just turned tragic." She replies standing up.

"Yep, but the truth." And with that, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." She says running.

"Mmm'kay." I laughed.

"Oh, um it's for you."

I turn to see John at the door.

"I remembered what I wanted to say."

I get up and walk out of the room and into the hallway. We don't speak, just pace up and down the hallway.

"So…" I start.

"So."  
"Long time, no see."  
"Yeah. You look…great."  
"Yeah, out of commission for a few months, gained a little weight, but can't tell." I joke.

"No. I mean it. You look great. Uh, Randy told me about how you just came back after having surgery on your knee."  
"Yep."  
"I'm sorry."  
"John, what did you want to talk about?"  
"I wanted to catch up. See how you were."  
"Well, we already discussed the knee. So that leaves…oh right. The leaves how I was engaged to Jeff Hardy, I broke it off after his suspension. Um, oh going a ways back, my dad is in prison…abuse…and now I live Brentwood, California. My mom went with me for a while, then when I bought my house and started traveling with WWE, she went back to West Newbury. I mean, what else do you want to know?"  
"You were engaged?"  
"Yeah…to be married. Me. Engaged. Marriage. Shocker!" I sit down on a bench in the hallway. "Why?" was all I could muster.

"I wanted to know how your life-"  
"No. Why? Why did you treat me like you did when Aly and I came? You wanted me to come visit you and finally did and you do that." He sits down beside me.

"I don't know Riles. It was a joke at first but the guys enjoyed it. I just let it get out of hand."  
"You didn't call."  
"I knew you were mad so I wanted to give you some space. When I finally could visit home for a while, you house was my first stop. You weren't there so I figured you were out with your mom, Riles. My mom told me you move to California when I went home to visit with my family while I waited. I asked her if she knew what your plans were and then she told me. She even told me about your dad. You took off before we could talk."  
"We shouldn't have had to talk because you shouldn't have done what you did! You should have came after me, John! But you weren't there!" He just stared into my eyes. Before I knew it, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hashing

I finally have the power to pull myself away from his kiss. I am really glad that I am able to see him and feel him but I can't help but to still feel hatred towards him from all that time ago.  
"Good night."  
"Wait. I really want to talk to you."  
"About what, John?"  
"I don't know, Riley. I have lost so much time with my best friend and it sucks."  
"Not my problem."  
"No. It's not but why aren't we addressing the issue like adults?"  
"I am pretty damn sure I am the only adult in the freaking conversation."  
"Would you stop? You aren't acting like an adult. You are acting more like a damn annoying kid!"  
"Oh, okay. I am sorry. Good-bye!"  
"Riley, just stop! Let's just talk our feelings out and move past this. You are..not were…but you are my best friend. I felt completely lost without you and now I have a chance to correct it. Why won't you let me try?"  
"Because you hurt me so bad, John! You were the only-ONLY-person I trusted and you stomped the hell out of it. But you know what? I grew up. I learned to take care of myself. I am no longer that same little girl who was afraid to sleep at night! I sleep now. Okay, not really, I am always on the go. But I am happier with who I am now. I am comfortable with myself. I am not ashamed of myself. I am a big talking put up your dukes before I whup your ass, I take no crap version of Riley. My dad made my life a living hell. You know it. And I wasn't able to be myself. I had to be what he told me to be. He wanted a boy so he tried to make me far from a girl as possible. I couldn't have any friends. I couldn't even have a private conversation with my mom because he thought I was talking about something unholy. How could me asking for help on my homework be unholy? How could I even breathe without apparently sending some CIA or FBI guy a signal of distress? He is freaking psycho! I learned to deal without you. Now, I answer to no one. I belong to no one. I belong to me and me only…besides God of course. I have friends. I have some trust in almost everyone. But I am never giving ANYONE my full trust. No matter what they do, they can never earn it. I have been served a horrible life. I just decided to steal the reigns back and take control. Why give that up?"  
"I wouldn't ask you to give it up. You should know that! Like you said, I know what you lived through. I held you every night for two years and listened to you cry in your sleep. I wiped the tears from your eyes. I felt your heart beating against my chest. I remember each and every bruise that covered your body. I remember them as if it was yesterday. I remember how dark they were, I remember how he gave you each one and why. I remember all those things, Riley. Why? Because you meant the world to me. You still do. That feeling never went away. I mean, I was 16. I was 16 and in love with a 14 year old. I should have only liked girls my age or older, even. But I didn't. I loved this beautiful 14 year old girl who although never showed it, I could sense you were full of life. I saw it through your eyes. I had big plans for us once you turned 18 and graduated. Maybe I should have done something from the beginning. I should have but I didn't. I live with that regret every single day of my life. And when you risked everything to come visit me for a few hours, I should have stopped you from leaving. I didn't. I screwed up. I grew up, too. I get it. You are hurt. I want to fix that. I want to be your life again. Can we just talk about it?"  
"I don't know if that is a good idea."  
"Why not? Can we just start over? Create a new beginning…or at least a fresh start from now?"  
"John, all I can think about is watching you and hearing you back then. I just can't…not now."  
"Then, why did you kiss me earlier? Why didn't you push me away faster?"  
"I don't know. I acted before I had a chance to think!"  
"So, you still want me?" he smiles.  
"Don't. It's late, I am tired and now I am going to bed." I say before turning and walking away.  
"At least think it over." He calls after me.

The next morning, I wake up and see a face staring back at me...Trish.  
"What?" I groaned.  
"How did it go?" she asks in a sing song voice.  
"It went. Move. I gotta repack." I try to push her off my bed.  
"Come on! I will help you if you tell me."  
"We kissed…I pushed him away…he wants me to think about us starting over—"  
"As friends or…?"  
"I have no idea. I didn't really ask."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"The only think I know is, I am not ready to forgive and forget…or just plain forgive even."  
"I think you should make him work for it."  
"How do you suppose I do that?" I laugh.  
"Well, pretend you two have never met. Make him try real hard to show that he is a good guy."  
"You know, you are pretty smart."  
"You going to do it?"  
"I will just have to think it over."  
"Well, just be prepared for him to be following you around like a lost kitty."  
"Well, it may be fun to kinda mess with him…" I begin to think.  
"Are you going to do it?"  
"Big time."

I finish packing and Trish and I head down to the lobby. Everyone else is already there and once the bus arrives, we start loading. Wouldn't you know, he sits down right beside me.  
"Hey." He says with a big smile on his face.  
"Oh. Well, hello. I'm Riley. Nice to meet you….uh…"  
"What are you doing?"  
"John, she doesn't know you." Trish starts. "She has never met you before."  
"What are you talking about? She's known me for a long time."  
"Well, from the sound of it, she _doesn't_." trying to clue him in.  
"Oh." He says figuring it out. "Well, Riley, I'm John. I am from West Newbury, Mass. and I am a wrestler for World Wrestling Entertainment. I was just recently drafted to the RAW brand from Smackdown and I currently hold the WWE Championship. I just want to say I am a huge fan of all of your work."  
"My work?" I continue playing.  
"Yes. Your acting, music and athleticism. You are very talented."  
"Thank you. I guess I need to check out your work since we will be working together."  
"You should. You would be impressed."  
"I don't impress easily." And with that, I turn to look out the window. I can just since the look on his face and his problem of not knowing what to say next. I just have to smile to myself. I am going to have soo much fun!


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

We arrived to our first stop and I am excited to be able to get out and stretch. My knee is hurting from sitting in a seat with John. I wanted to stretch my leg out. I apparently never noticed how bad it was hurtin.  
"Riley! You good?" I hear Chris holler.  
"Yeah."  
"Just checking because you are limping."  
"Oh, no. Ha, no. Not limping. The doctor told me to…apply extra weight on to my leg after long trips to keep it used to having weight on it." I hope he buys that. Hell, I would.  
"Makes sense."  
I see John standing by the bus talking on his phone. I pretend to be busy on my phone just to eavesdrop.  
"I don't know what happened. You were there." He gets quieter. "I sure as hell didn't she would have been there. No one tells me anything about her anymore…It's not a big deal I just mean…No! I just meant no one told me about her dad or that she moved. That's all I mean…I don't know why we kissed…Yeah, sure. Listen…" he starts before checking to see if I am listening. "Let me call you later. Yeah, okay…Alright, I will tell her…Alright, bye." I hear him end the phone call and pretend to finish my call.  
"Hi…" I smile.  
"Hi…um. I just talked to Dan and he said that my family and your mom are going to meet us in Tampa."  
"My mom?"  
"Yeah. They told her they were going to meet me here and stay at my house as a surprise and invited her."  
"Your house? You live in Tampa?"  
"Yeah. About a year now, actually."  
"Oh. Neat. Um…okay. Thanks for telling me."  
"So, are you done playing a game?"  
"Shoot! I knew I forgot something."  
"Are you going to come by the house and eat with us?"  
"John…I don't know."  
"Come on. Not like we are going to fool around on the couch while everyone is asleep." He jokes.  
"Dude! Really?" I laugh.  
"I got you to laugh. Come on. Can we try to be civil?"  
"Okay. Fine. But no talk about the past or the kiss."  
"Which kiss?" he smiles.  
"Both!" I laugh.  
"Deal."  
"So, how have you been?" I ask as I get back into the bus and take a seat.  
"Good." He begins sitting in the seat in front of me. "Boring but good."  
"Girlfriends?"  
"Worried?"  
"No. Just friends conversating."

"Well, as friends… I did go out with this one girl a few months ago. It was good but it didn't work."  
"Why?"  
"She couldn't trust me to travel without her."  
"Why didn't she just follow you?"  
"I didn't think it was the best thing. She was a nurse. Why leave that?"  
"Right…"  
"You?"  
"Well, my girl and I had a fight and I punched her clock." I laugh.  
"Funny. I'm serious."  
"Fine. You know about Jeff. Um, I did go out on a date with Nick."  
"Who?"  
"Oh um, the guy that plays Xander."  
"Oh. How did that work?"  
"Yeah, we are more like the awesome brother and sister duo."  
"That bad?"  
"Yeah. But it's cool. I mean, I'm a badass! I don't need no man!"  
"Badass, huh?"  
"Yeah, wanna fight?"  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"Suit yourself…chicken."  
"Did you really go grade school on me?"  
"What?"  
"You just called me chicken."  
"Dude, she throws a mean right hook… and left hook…and roundhouse kicks. She can beat your ass as much as you are sitting there." Chris intervenes. "Trust me. I've fought her a time or two."  
"And you lost each time!"  
"Cocky."  
"No, not cocky. Just right."  
"Whatever."  
"You're just mad that just as fast as you became the first ever Undisputed Champion, I took that title away from you. You were blindsided, bro!" I am getting to hyped up.  
"I still can't figure out how you did that."  
"That's just me. I am good."  
"Anyway!" John interjects. "You are coming to the house right?"  
"I told you I would be there."  
"Are you two…" Chris asks making some weird signal with his hands.  
"Dating?" I answer. "No, we grew up a few blocks from one another."  
"Oh really? I didn't know that. I just thought you wanted to jump his bones last night the way you attacked him. But now, it's funnier."  
"Shut up, Chris."  
"Dude, she's like my little sister." John jumps in. "I mean, her and my bro were close. And when guys would talk about her in adult manners, I took care of it."  
"You're sister?" I ask in disgust.  
"Yeah, what? You thought I had a crush on you or something? You were a baby to me then." I don't know why but that really hurt, so I smacked him in the back of the head.

A few days later, we arrive in Tampa and first thing I want to do is go to a gym. I can just live in a well equipped gym. But, since everyone else was already here, I followed John to his house. It was a nice house. I am surprised he has great taste. I walk in and sit down on the couch waiting for them to get there. As soon as they do, I regret coming.  
"Riley!" My mom runs and hugs me.  
"Hey, mom."  
"Look at you. You can't tell you just had surgery this year."  
"Thanks…"  
"Riley."  
"Mr. Cena."  
"Riley, I told you to call me John."  
"Yes, sir."  
We all greet one another then head straight to the kitchen. Both of our moms and I start cooking lunch for all of us. We all talk about our lives now and just catch up. It's almost like old times, only happier for me. We get close to finishing lunch when the one topic I wanted to forget came up.  
"So, what up with the kiss?" Sean asks.  
"Um…well. John?"  
"Um…staged." He lies.  
"You two did look like it was staged." Dan begins irritated. I just look at him with this confused look on my face.  
"Right. It looked like you two have a history." Sean continues.  
"History? What history? No more than the rest." I say jumping to my feet. "Who wants to go to the gym?"  
"We were together." John admits.  
"What?" I nervously question. "How can you say that?"  
"Riley?" My mom asks.  
"Okay. Fine. It's true." I return to my sit between my mom and Dan.  
"How long?" Matt asks.  
"Just over two years." John and I say.  
"How long? And we never knew?" My mom asks, upset.  
"Yeah, let's talk about me at 14 and John at 16 dating while dad was still around! You know what would have happened? He would have killed me!"  
"I'm sure your dad would have calmed down." Carol states.  
"Oh no. He would have literally have killed me. Did you really buy the whole 'Riley is just clumsy' lie? I am **_far_** from clumsy. When I had a broke arm…he threw me off the stairs because I made an A minus on a test. When I was in the hospital with a laceration on my stomach? He cut me because I asked to stay at a friend's house for a night. I didn't fall on a thick strong stick in the yard! All those bruises…you really thought they were all from me?"  
His family just sat there stunned. They saw the signs but bought what my dad sold them.  
"Is this true?" Carol asks my mom. All she could do was nod her head in shame.  
"Oh, and he attacked her everyday too! So don't think she just sat there watching. She tried to cover me but that only made him hit her more."  
"Did you know?" His father asks him.


	7. Chapter 7: You and Me

"Yeah." He admits.  
"Why didn't you say something?" His mom cries.  
"I knew what he would have done because he wouldn't have been charged with anything. I did what I felt was right at the time. I wish I would have said something. I do, but I wanted to keep her alive. So, I just held her every night."  
They all just look at him.  
"She would sneak out of the house and walk over and climb through my window."  
"Riley?"  
"I couldn't sleep. I don't know how you did. But when I was with him, I felt safer."  
"Well, given the length of the relationship, how serious was it?" John Sr. asks.  
John and I look at one another.  
"I believe I asked a question." We both still sat silent.  
"You boned her?" Dan yells throwing his chair back as he jumped to his feet.  
"Dan!" Their mom cries out.  
"You boned her knowing that I liked her?!"  
"Whoa!" I scream. "You what?"  
"I liked you, okay? I wanted to ask you to the school dance but then Aaron Todds got to it first."  
"And I said no."  
"Yes, but you never said you were seeing someone. Just that you weren't allowed to go."  
"Well, I wasn't and I never said anything because I didn't tell anyone until after he went to college and only Aly knew at the time!"  
"How could you sleep with my brother?"  
"Dan, look. I never saw you like that, dude. We were friends. I listened to you talk about girls and just thought you were a normal lunatic guy. I never once felt anything for you."  
"Then why did you make out with me at the dance? I know you snuck out and showed up."  
"You what?" John asks.  
"I snuck out and was with John all night. I was never at the dance."  
"Yes you were. We talked. You had the pink and gold mask on."  
"AHA! Dude, me and pink?" I point out.  
"You told me you had to sneak out."  
"I never talked to you after school that day. Pink and…? Oh my god!" I started laughing so hard I was snorting like a pig. "That wasn't me."  
"What?"  
"That was Aly, dude."  
"Huh?" he calmly asks.  
"Aly liked you, bro. If she knew you liked me, I'm sure she would have willingly lied to you. She was nuts for you."  
"So, that wasn't- you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah, we were in the car—" I elbow John in the stomach  
"Back to that, when did you two start dating?"  
"She just said she was 14." John points out. "When she spent the night on her birthday."  
"How did it start?"  
"Hmm?" I hummed.  
"How did you two start considering yourself together?"  
"John…um…came downstairs to talk to me and it just went from there."  
"Okay. Did you two act like adults on the couch?"  
"We don't really have to discuss that, do we?" John shivers.  
"Well…I guess we all learned something today, huh?" My mom sighs.  
"Mom?"  
"I'm fine. Your dad would have killed you for sure…and him. John? Why did you want to be with a 14 year old?"  
"Like I told her, I don't really know. She was all I could think about. I remember each and every detail about her, good or bad. I had planned to help her leave once she graduated high school. Take her to live with me…"  
"You didn't say that." I say.  
"I know. But, I did. Then from what she told me the other night, she and Aly skipped school on Halloween and came to visit me at college. I got carried away with the guys and I really hurt her. Aly didn't want to leave so she hitchhiked home."  
"That's where you went? I asked you time and time again where you went."  
"Oh, I went to be with my boyfriend and got burned! There! Happy?! I gotta go."  
"Riley!" John calls for me. I was up and out of the door before anyone had a chance to follow me. I drove to the first gym I saw and I went to town. I am surprised I didn't hurt my knee. I had no idea how long I had been there but John finally found me.  
"Don't John. I'm fine."  
"Right. That's why your shoes are almost out of sole." I stop the treadmill I was running on and look at them. Sadly, he wasn't joking.  
"Okay. I'm not fine."  
"What's wrong?"  
"All those memories of us flooding back…it's overwhelming, that's all."  
"That's all, huh?"  
"Yes…No… I don't know."  
"Talk to me."  
"I want all of that back, John."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes!" I could not stress that enough.  
"Okay." And with that, he picked me up and quickly ran to the first bathroom. Let's just say, we were lucky to not have been banned from there.


	8. Chapter 8: Take Care

We finally leave the gym and head back to John's house. Of course, everyone was still there. I just sit there not saying a word. My mom was the one who broke the silence.  
"So, when are you leaving to work on **_Buffy_**?"  
"After this coming Monday Night show. I will be taking two weeks off to work on that and then I will be flying back and forth."  
"Sweetie, you need to slow down. You are going to overdo it."  
"Mom, I will be fine. I know what I am doing."  
"What about your knee?" John asks.  
"My knee is fine. Never better."  
"Oh really? Then why were you limping the other day?" Damn it, John.  
"You were limping?" My moms asks.  
"Because I was on the bus for several hours. I couldn't keep weight on it the whole time. That's why. But it's getting better."  
"I just worry. Ever since getting the role on **_Buffy_** you have yet to slow down. In fact, you just keep getting more and more busier every day."  
"I will be fine. But I do need to head to the hotel to get a shower and some sleep. I got to get up early and go to the gym."  
"You live in a gym. Take a day off." John interjects.  
"It relaxes me."  
"Sweating and out of breath relaxes you?"  
"Yeah. Is that hard to understand?"  
"Kinda."  
"Alright, whatever. Mom, do you mind giving me a ride?"  
"No. It was nice to see you again, John." She walks up to him and gives him a hug. I didn't know it until later but she had whispered in his ear. "Please, take care of my daughter, John. She means the world to me and I know she will end up hurting herself if she doesn't slow down and watches what she does."  
"I will. Don't worry."  
"And don't you hurt her."  
"I won't."

My mom and I leave and on the way to the hotel, it stays completely quiet. It wasn't until we got to the hotel where Trish and I were staying.  
"What happened earlier when you left?"  
"I went to the gym. I needed to calm down. Too much stuff was revealed so fast. I needed time alone to reflect."  
"When you were with John?"  
"Mom."  
"Riley, you kissed him on national tv, you two dated long ago, if you kissed…okay. If you two did more than that—"  
"Mom. Stop."  
"If you two did more than that, you two are consenting adults. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
"I can take care of myself. But thank you for caring."  
"I am always going to worry, I'm your mother. When you have kids you will understand."  
"Don't get me wrong, but as much as I would love to have a family, I don't want to slow down what I am doing. At least not now. Maybe in a couple of years. Maybe once I reach my 30s."  
"When are you coming home again?"  
"I will be there in a couple of months."  
"At least start calling me more."  
"Okay, I will. I gotta go. Be careful heading home."  
"I will." With that, we hug and say our good-byes.

I walk into the lobby and straight for the elevators. Trish told me what room we were earlier in the day. Once I came up to the door, I knocked and waited for her to open. It didn't take her long at all.  
"Start talking!"  
"About what?" I laugh.  
"Like you all just sat around talking food."  
"Every thing come out."  
"Everything?"  
"Yep. They now know about John and I before and that we slept together. All of it. What they don't know is what happened after I left the first time."  
"You left?"  
"Yeah, I took off and found a gym and stayed there a few hours until John showed up."  
"Well….?"  
"We talked for a like a second."  
"That's it?"  
Then, there was a knock on the door. I go and answer it.  
"John, hey." I said as he walked in.  
"Hey. Hey, Trish."  
"John." She smiles at me.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."  
"I'm fine. Did my mom tell you to come check on me?"  
"No. I wanted to." He says before kissing me.  
"Oh, hello. I think it's past my bedtime." Trish says before walking out.  
"Want to talk for a little bit?" I ask.  
"Yeah." I grab his hand and walk into my room. We lay on my bed and talk. "How much do you think your parents hate me now?"  
"They don't. They always told me that mostly it's guys who have the power to engage actions between a guy and a girl. Especially when they are in high school. They just think I tried to take advantage of you."  
"Did you?"  
"No. I never even thought about a hit it and quit it."  
"I want you to stay."  
"You sure you want to give us another try?"  
"Did it seem like I was joking earlier at the gym?"  
"Oh hell no. You seem dead serious." He grins wickedly.  
"I could show you again."  
"Yeah, I think I might need that."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I don't have a good memory. You definitely need to show me again."  
The rest of the night was just us two, making memories like old times.


	9. Chapter 9: The Real Power Couple Is?

Monday morning we arrived in Phoenix, Arizona and while the crew sat up the ring and everything for the show, a group of headed to the gym. The guys worked on one side and the girls on the other.  
"When are you meeting with Vince and Linda?" Stacy asks.  
"We have to be there about 3, I believe."  
"I wonder what he wants with you and John."  
"I have no idea. I am ready to get tonight over with."  
"You leaving to work on **_Buffy_**?" Trish asks.  
"Yes and I can't wait. I am ready for the slight change."  
"You planning to head to the studio soon?"  
"Not yet. I am still working on some things."  
"So, are you and John, like, official?" Stacy questions.  
"Yes they are!" Trish jumps in excitedly.  
"We are taking things slow, but yes we are."  
"Slow? Slow my ass." Trish announces. "You two hardly sleep. I think I am going to have to find someone else to bunk with."  
"Oh, stop."  
"Ohhh, Riley and John getting busy with it!" Stacy sings.  
"Whatever you guys." I climb on the treadmill that I have been running on for the last 45 minutes to start working on my arms, legs, and stomach on the bench.

When three o'clock approaches, John and I sit outside of Mr. McMahon's office waiting for him to finish his phone conference. Once he does, Linda opens the door and invites us in. As soon as we sat down, Mr. McMahon begins explaining his business idea.  
"So, after what happened last Monday, and the reaction it got, I want to set you two up as a stable. You wont have a name or anything. But you two will be put into several mixed tag team matches. I like the togetherness of you two, and I believe the crowd does too."  
"What made you two decide to do that?" Linda asks.  
"Well, actually I had no idea he was actually apart of WWE. And he didn't know about me coming back. But we have a history together from a long time ago."  
"Yeah. We grew up together. Our families hung out all the time. We even dated a couple of years in high school. We just got caught up with seeing each other for the first time in about six years."  
"Well, that explains it."  
"I'm sorry for going off the grid about that but—"  
"Riley, sweetie, don't worry about it. Like we said, we loved it. And you could tell that both of your reactions were real."  
"So, what do you say? We going to do this stable deal?"  
"Is that all we will be?" I ask.  
"No, of course not. You will still have you individual matches and everything as it is now. But, we would like to also play up the couple side as well."  
"Well, I am game." John says.  
"Well, if he is, so am I."  
"Good. It will start tonight. You two will open the show and talk about you two being the new power couple."  
"Power couple?"  
"Yes, like Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt."  
"Uh-huh."  
"You okay, Riley?"  
"Yeah. Just trying to figure the power couple thing out."  
"Well, he is the WWE Champion; you're the WWE Women's Champion. You two can figure out what you are going to say. You both are great at thinking on your feet." Vince explains. "So, go get'em!"

Later that night, John and I get ready to open the show. I still have no idea what we are going to do. I have never been a part of a 'power couple' before. Well, at least not knowing that's what they were calling it. The show starts and King and JR welcome everyone to Monday Night RAW. Then, a mix of mine and John's entrance music and titantron videos begin playing. We walk out hand-in-hand with both of our title belts on our shoulders. The crowd is going wild. I can just sense Vince is in his office smiling at the excitement of the audience. We walk down the ramp and then up the steel steps to the outside of the ring. He sits on the rope and helps me into the ring. Once he is inside and the crowd calms down enough, he begins speaking.  
"How are we doing tonight?!" The crowd goes wild again, "So, I am sure you are all wondering about last week."  
"I know I am, JR."  
"Folks, as you are seeing is a replay of last week after John come out revealing he was the number one draft pick to RAW on the same night Riley made her reveal of her big comeback the night before.  
"Well, Riley and I have a past. We got caught up in the moment of seeing one another again after so long. But now, we are back together and plan to run RAW."  
"Run RAW? How do they plan on that, King?"  
"I have no idea."  
"You see, I am the WWE Champion and Riley is the WWE Women's Champion. She is a tough fighter, so am I. Together, we can be unstoppable. We—" John is cut off by the sound of Edge's music and he and Lita walk out. The crowd turns from cheering to booing.  
"The power couple, John? Please, you are just another wannabe wrestler/rapper idiot and Riley is a washed up has-been." Edge says. The crowd boos louder as Lita smiles and nods her head in agreement to Edge's statement.  
"He's right. Riley just got lucky."  
"I wasn't luck when I took the WWE Championship from Edge last year. It wasn't a fluke that I won the WWE Women's title from you, Lita, on more that one occasion. It wasn't luck when I became Undisputed Champion and taking that title away from Jericho just seconds after he earned it. Lita, you think you might be tough but baby, you ain't ever came close to being on my level." I finally speak. "And Edge? You made the right choice…if you wanted a closeted gay guy." Lita is super pissed now.  
"John, you better put on leash on her." Edge steps up.  
"Or what?"  
"Lita and I will beat both of your asses."  
"Bring it." I say.  
"Main event, tonight." John joins in.  
"Mixed tag team, no DQs." Edge adds.  
John and I agree to the no DQ.  
"Get ready to get your ass beat." Lita threatens.  
"Oh, Lita. When will you learn that I'm the biggest, baddest bitch on the WWE roster?" I laugh. With that, they head to the back.  
"Well, JR. Looks like we have a great match set up for later tonight."  
"That's right, King. It will be a no-disqualifications mixed tag team match with Riley and John Cena against Lita and Edge. This is a true match to see who is the real power couple. You do you think is the real power couple?"  
"I have going with Riley and John all the way."  
"Me too."


	10. Chapter 10: Round Two

Riley's POV

It's almost time for our match. I am more than ready. I have fought both of them on several occasions and Lita and I just hate one another anyway. I decide to take a quick shower before getting dressed and it did help to relax me.  
"Miss Austin? It is time to get you ready to head out." One of the handlers says opening the door to the locker room. I grab my belt and follow his lead. I am greeted backstage by the entrance by John.  
"You ready?" he asked  
"Oh I am SO ready."  
"Don't hurt Lita to much okay babe."  
"I am not making any promises. That bitch wants a fight, I will give her one."  
"Oh, boy." He mouths. I just roll my eyes. Just then, our music starts playing over the speakers. We walk out and before Lillian can announce us, we are attacked by Edge and Lita. Several referees come out and bring this to order to officially start the match.

John and Edge are in the ring first. They just beat the hell out of one another until they both are bleeding. Edge tags in Lita and John can tell I am just so ready to get in there with her, so he tags me in. Lita and I lock up. As she goes to uppercut me in the jaw, I give her a hard elbow to the face. She staggers back a couple of steps and I do my spin kick move and knock her out of the ring. As I go to jump out to pull her back in, Edge grabs my hair and throws my back, leading to John attacking him again. As I am down, Lita gets back up and rolls into the ring and tries a pin. I kick out on two. I grab her legs and pull them out from underneath her. She kicks me in the abdomen and I go sailing backwards. Before I could stop her, she tags in Edge. He stops me from successfully making the tag to John. He throws me into the corner of the ring and Lita stuck her foot out just in time for the back of my head to make contact. Thinking I will be down long enough, Edge attempts to spear me but I roll out of the way just in time. Although I feel like I have been ran over by several semi-trucks, I begin kicking the hell out of Edge, stopping as not only the ref counting to four, but Lita jumps in and we somehow got completely tangled. We roll back and forth trying to pin the other just before I roll out and tag in John. You could tell he was pissed that it took so long to do so. Lita starts to attack when Edge tags himself in. After about four minutes of them duking it out, John goes for a pin. Lita runs out to stop the count, so I run out and spear her. She rolls out of the ring and I climb the ropes. As she stands up, I jump from the top rope and land my kick, knocking her into the barricade. Then, I hear our music play. John got the pin. We grab our belts and celebrate in the ring. Then I notice the stretchers and medics running to Lita's side. They put a neck brace on her and roll her out.

Later that night, John and I were out with Trish and a few others eating dinner when we all received the same text. Lita was at the hospital with a fractured neck about to head into surgery. All I could think was "I can't believe I did that."  
"I did that." I sulk.  
"It is a risk we all take. Besides, she shattered your knee cap with a fricking sledge hammer!" Trish reminds me.  
"But I still shouldn't have—I should have been more careful."  
"Since when do you care, Riley? I thought you were the biggest badass bitch on the roster?" Stacy asks  
"The point is, I almost killed her! You know what? I'm not hungry." I walk away.

Several months later, we all know Lita had her surgery and has healed. She has been training to come back and tonight is it. Wouldn't you know, I am the one that has the match with her.  
"Listen! How can you stupid ass people cheer this madness on?! She almost killed me! She almost snapped my neck!" she complains to the audience who are booing her. "She isn't someone to look up to! She should be banned from entertainment and placed in jail!" She continues as I walk out.  
"I'm the bad guy? Yeah I almost broke your damn neck but don't forget who shattered whose knee with a sledge hammer. I get which one is worse but you know what? You have always gave me a hard time. Before you even knew me, when you first started and looked at me, before we even said one damn word to one another, you always had it out for me. I don't know why. When Jeff and I started, your hate grew by a thousand! You are just a ugly bitchy whore who whines when she gets hurt. I got hurt by you and I came back and did I whine? No. I got even. I may be the biggest badass bitch, but you are just a bitch. Whiny ass bitch. You wanna get even? Let's do it."  
"Let me take you down a notch." She seethes. And I run out to the ring and we just whale on one another. The pain was even, the fight was even, then I go down. I am screaming at the pain in my abdomen. She slides out of the ring. The match isn't even over. I run after her and drag her back. I beat the hell out of her and somehow knock her out. Then I realize the arena was dead silent. I knew I was in pain…searing pain. I just didn't know why until Jerry Lawler, John, and the medics were by my side. I was bleeding. Lita had cut me.


	11. Chapter 11

Riley's POV

At the hospital, I am going in and out of consciousness. I see the bright white lights passing by then black empty darkness. I hear the ER staff talking but I can't make out what they are saying. But then, I hear one of the docs order a nurse to call for a surgeon. It can't be that bad, could it? Of course it isn't. Lita wouldn't have the nerve. I'm fine. That's the last thing I remember.

"Riles? Riley?" I hear John call. "I thought you said she was awake?"  
"No. I said she was in recovery and you could come see her. Talking to her, we believe, will help her wake up."  
"Or I could look like a loon talking to myself."  
"If this was you, wouldn't you want Riley to be sitting here sulking, worried about how she looked by her actions, or to be talking to you, letting you know how she feels about you?"  
"Talking to me."  
"It's the thought that counts. I will be back in about half an hour to check her vitals again."  
I can hear his footsteps come closer before going quiet again. Then I hear a chair scoot across the floor and I can hear him sit down.  
"Riley, I want-no I need you to wake up. I know that you don't really feel the same way about me. I know you are still hurt from all those years ago. But if you will wake up, then I can tell you how I feel about you. Damn it. Riley, I love you. I love you so much. I need you. I should have been there to stop her. I just didn't know she would stoop that low. And I am so sorry about that. I do really love you. I watch you week to week out there, and you are a tough gi—woman. Riley, you are so tough. I know you will wake up and before you know it, be back out there fighting. According to Trish, she thinks that after you get better, you will come back and beat the hell out of Lita, then go through a phase of fighting only guys. I hear that's how you do it. What the hell? Riley, please wake up. Your mom is outside, Trish, is outside, so is Stacy and the McMahons. And I am right here. Come on." I hear him sigh. I want to wake up, I just can't bring myself to do so.  
"John?" Is that my mom? "John?"  
"She hasn't woke up yet."  
"She will. But listen, Vince decided that although this was due to Lita just hating Riley, he has to make the Womens Championship vacant to keep it going."  
"What? No."  
"John."  
"No. She will wake up soon. She will be back soon."  
"I don't want him to do it either. I know Riley is meant for it, but he is right. To keep it all relevant, he needs to—"  
"Relevant? Relevant. He is worried about some belt…this leather thing with gold and crap on it but he isn't worried about the woman who made it as big as it is now? He knows realize that if it wasn't for Riley, the Women's division wouldn't have taken off like it did."  
"I know John. But this is a business and he is a business man. I am not saying I agree with it because I don't. But if that's his choice, then you have to respect that."  
"Please! He never truly respected Riley! I found old footage of her when she first signed! He treated her like crap! At first, I thought it was just part of that storyline because he had her with Steve Austin but after talking with Steve, he told me that Vince never liked her! He just liked the business she brought to the table."  
"I know."  
"What?"  
"Riley told me. We used to talk all the time until she was out with her knee. We stopped talking when I begged her to quit. But Riley told me that when going out there to embarrass Vince, though it was just the storyline, she did it to do it."  
"Why would she stay in a place where she isn't fully wanted? I thought she had enough of that growing up?"  
"Watch your mouth!"  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
"She enjoys what she does. She loves that she has the power to fight back. I know my daughter. She will not stop doing this. She just won't."  
I softly groan. I think I may finally wake up.  
"Riley?" I hear him say.  
"John." I open my eyes.  
"Hey. Glad to see you awake."  
"Hey mom."  
"Hi sweetie."  
"Do you remember what happened?" John asks.  
"Lita. She—she cut me."  
"Yeah. Um, listen. Vince is outside. He was wanting to talk to you when you woke up."  
"I don't want to see him yet. Just you two."  
"Okay. He doesn't have to know that you are awake."  
"I feel like I have been in a washer or something. I am so exhausted."  
"You just went through about five hours of surgery." My mom explains.  
"It was that bad."  
"Yeah. They had to correct some internal bleeding."  
"Can I go home?"  
"Not yet. Maybe by the end of the week."  
"Hell no. I am not staying that long." I try to get out of bed. "I have a bitch to hurt."  
"Riley Elizabeth Austin!" my mom yells. Thanks to her, Vince walks in.  
"Hey. I just wanted to check to see if everything is okay. Riley. You are awake. Good. I need to talk to you. You are going to be out of commission for a while so I will have to make the belt vacant. I will give you your choice of four women to enter in a fatal four way for the title."  
"I won't be out that long, Vince."  
"You need to rest and heal."  
"I am fine. I just need to face her."  
"I can't let you do that. I can't let you anywhere near that ring until you are given the okay by a professional doctor. You know that."  
"Vince, I am leaving here and I will be back on Monday."  
"No, you won't."  
"Vince—"  
"You rest up. See you next month." He walks out.


	12. Chapter 12

Riley's POV

My mom drives me home to my house in Brentwood and as much as I tell her that I will be okay, she refuses to leave. I don't understand why she won't. But she insists that I can't take care of myself. She should know my by know.  
"Has John called?" she asks in the kitchen.  
"Yes! He called me late last night after the house show."  
"How is he?"  
"He would only talk about me. I have no idea about him."  
"Well, that's good. That means that he cares."  
"If he really cared, he would answer me about him."  
"But it just means he is only worried about you. He wants you to be better and okay. He just wants you to be healthy."  
"I am, mom. This cut and crap has nothing to do with health! It has to do with that bitch."  
"Riley!"  
"I am right and you know it."  
"Well, don't forget about your check-up in two hours. You need to start getting ready so get your shower."  
"Fine." I start upstairs. I stop and turn around. "Mom?"  
"Yes?"  
"I am thinking about selling this place. I want a change."  
"You have lived her for a long time now. Don't just sell to change. It's a house, not clothes."  
"I just meant I am the only one living on the West Coast. Everyone I know, that I see the most anyway, all live on the East."  
"But you also need to be near the recording studio and the _Buffy_ set. I am just saying think it over really well. Do you want to always live in a hotel or would you rather have an actual house when you are working on music and film? That is all I am saying." I then go upstairs for my shower.

Later that night, my phone goes off as I am trying to sleep. The CID says John.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey did I wake you?"  
"Yeah but it's okay. I miss you."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm doing okay. I miss you."  
"I miss you more, baby."  
"Is Lita-?"  
"Yeah, she is still here. Um, Vince will be calling you when it gets closer for you to come back. He has an idea he was to discuss with you."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know. Something with Lita, I'm sure."  
"I am so ready to get back. I am going insane sitting around the house." I hear him laugh.  
"You need your rest."  
"I am rested. Why doesn't anyone ever believe me?"  
"Because you go 90 to nothing. I see it and everyone tells me about it."  
"Only because I have too much energy. I can't help that."  
"Well, if you don't try, you will only hurt yourself more. When are you coming back?"  
"Two weeks. I am so trying to talk him into clearing me sooner."  
"Don't. Let him clear you when he feels you are ready to be cleared."  
"You don't get it."  
"Yes I do, baby. Trust me. I want you here with me more than you can imagine. But, risking yourself to come back sooner is not the best thing. It's just two more weeks. You will survive."  
"John?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Nevermind." I choke.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Get some sleep and we can talk tomorrow. Okay?"  
"Alright. Good night."  
"Night." We hang up and all I can think about is telling him how I feel. I really didn't think I could feel this way about him after what happened a long time ago but it is who he is. He is the one I love. And I don't normally feel 'love'.

Two Weeks Later **

I arrive in Tulsa where Monday Night RAW is live. I got the call early this morning about being cleared and Vince did call me like John said. Only thing is, he was the one who told me I was cleared and would be on tonight. I walk into the arena and I am bombarded by everyone…except two people that I just don't care about. John walks up to me and pulls me into a secluded room and shuts the door.  
"I am so glad you are back." He says wrapping his arms around me.  
"Me too."  
"You and I have a match tonight against Lita and Edge."  
"Already? Damn. Alright, I am ready."  
"Did Vince ever tell you about the plan?"  
"No."  
"Shit. He never told me either."  
"We will just flow with the punches. I have since day one."  
"I can't wait to get you alone."  
"We are now."  
"Yeah but there is still too many people around." He says before kissing me.  
"Oh! I gotcha. I can't wait."  
"Riley?" He starts just has a handler comes in to pull me away for me to get ready.

After forty-five minutes, it is time for our match. John's music plays first. After a minute, my song "My Last Breath" by Evanescence plays. The crows continues cheering. While I am playing to the crowd, I start hearing them booing. I turn to see Lita all over John. He pushes her away.  
"What the hell?" I say, not into the microphone.  
"Oh, please. Like you really expected him to be faithful while you were gone. I was just one of every female on the roster."  
I just look at him in disbelieve. He is shaking his head no and denying what she is saying.  
"Oh Johnny boy. Don't play dumb. We had a great four hours just the other night. She was never on your mind for one second. He even tried to get with your friend Trish. I do believe she was the only one to turn him down."  
"Shut the hell up!" I yell, now into the mic. "Lita, just shut the hell up! No one is listening to you. All we hear is 'wha wha whaaa' like that teacher on Charlie Brown. One John didn't cheat on me. And even if he did, he wouldn't be stupid enough to sleep with a dirty public human toilet like yourself! Get over yourself, Lita." She takes a swing at me and I block it just as Edge slides into the ring and attacks John.  
"You slept with my girl?!" he seethes.  
"DUDE!" John yells.  
"OH COME ON! DO YOU TWO IDIOTS REALLY THINK ANYONE BELIEVES YOU?!" I scream. "Hell no!" And with that, Lita and I are full on brawl.  
At the end of the match, John and I win. Lita and Edge stand in the ring with a pissed off look on their faces. Come Sunday, Lita and Trish will be the ones in that ring, fighting for the vacant WWE Women's Championship. Vince decided that since Trish will be retiring after Unforgiven, he would keep the title vacant until then and since Lita and Trish's rivalry is almost as long as Lita and mine, he would make them the two fighting.  
Later that night, John and I arrive at the hotel and he wasted no time breaking open the door. He kicks the door shut and carries me into the bedroom; his lips never leaving mind for one second. As he lays us down on the bed, he pulls away.  
"I need to tell you something." He says.  
"I need to tell you something, too."  
"You first."  
"John, you said it first."  
"Yeah, well a few weeks ago, you wanted to say something then."  
"Fine. John, I—oh I am not used to this."  
"Just say it. Don't think about it."  
"Okay. John…I…I love you." There I said it. I see him smile really big.  
"I love you, too. That's what I wanted to tell you."  
"Seriously?"  
"You have no idea how much I love you."  
"I am so glad you are here. You are all I have in this business. Especially with Trish leaving Sunday. I really need you here."  
"I am not going anywhere, baby."


	13. Chapter 13

_**I know there has been a lot of big jumping around. I just wanted to jump speed it to a more current time. It will start getting better I promise! :)**_

So at Unforgiven, Trish beat Lita through submission. She used the sharpshooter. She walked away with the WWE Women's Championship. For the last few months, Vince has made it hell for any Diva signed to the RAW roster. Every week, one of us would spin a wheel that had every diva's face on it to see who would be their opponent. The selected opponent would spin a second wheel with the type of match and rules. We had everything from falls anywhere, to first blood, and even Hell in a Cell/TLC mixed matches. All of which were no DQs. We had no idea where it was going to go because no matter who won, it would always change. Then finally, he decided to have a Diva's Royal Rumble. And of course, Lita and I were the last two left. After fighting for another ten minutes, I came out of top. Then she made her announcement that she was retiring as well and wanted one last shot for the title. She wanted to go out like Trish. When it came down to that match, I still retained the title. She did not get her fairy tale farewell send off. I started not only fighting with John, but I fought with Hunter and Shawn after they brought back DX, as a member and we made so much fun of the McMahons and really raddled Vince's cage.

But now that there are all these newer Diva's and even Superstars on the roster, Vince decided that he would come up with him having fathered someone who happened to be on the RAW roster. Each week, we find out more about who it could be. First, the women were eliminated. Then, guys would come out talking about if they want or don't want to be the one who is his child and he would tell them if he wish they were or weren't. Then finally after about two months of suspense, he invites the entire roster to the ring. We are all scattered inside and outside. He begins talking and invites a gentleman who had originally taken everyone's DNA for some strange reason. This guy begins talking about how he will be revealing Vince's son. But first he found out that two people on the roster are related due to an accidental comparison analyst. He said there was a mix up at the lab and one superstar and one diva happen to really be related and Vince is in shock. He lowers the gentleman's mic, and begins saying something. Next thing we know, Vince snatches the paperwork from the guy.  
"Oh my God. Well, before we reveal this, I want to know who my son is." Vince is nervous. You can tell. We all look at another and I happen to notice my mom and John's family sitting at ring side.  
"Well, Vince, after doing the comparison, we have found your son. You should be proud of your son….Hornswoggle!" We all laugh as Hornswoggle runs up to Vince at the top of the ramp and tries to get a hug. Vince is mortified. "Wait, so if Hornswoggle is my son…?" Vince trails off.  
"After two samples were mixed up, we have learned that there is a father and daughter standing out there." Again, we all look around. I am completely bored and so I stand there with my arms crosses with a bored ass look on my face. "The father is the Showstopper…." The crowd cheers. I look back at Shawn just as John and Hunter look at him. I return my attention back to the guy after seeing Shawn in a state of shock. If this is a new storyline, Vince really needs to learn to let the people involved know. "His daughter is…excuse my language." He pauses. Just come on already! "Shawn, you know your daughter. You're standing near her." My heart skips a beat. Surely not. Maria is beside him as well. "She is the biggest badass bitch…Riley." I stand motionless. The crowd goes silent. The entire arena is silent. I turn to Shawn and study his face. I turn to my mom and see her face. She looks like she was caught with her hand in a cookie jar. That's it. Now, my mom has lied to me. I punch Shawn in the face and jump out of the ring. My mom grabs my arm and I rip it away from her hand. I walk up to Vince and snatch the paperwork out of his hand. Once I read it all, I grab the first heavy thing I can get and bust the titantrons on the lower level before walking backstage. I am trying to quickly pack my stuff to leave but John, Shawn, my mom, and John's family are hot on my trail.  
"Riley! Stop!" My mom screams. None of us even noticed the camera guy following us.  
"Why? So you can lie to me again?! And you?" I turn to Shawn. " Did you know, too?"  
"No. I knew your mom way back when, I just didn't know she was even pregnant."  
"I never told him. I found out I was pregnant just before I found your dad…um…Mark and he made things serious between us from day one and I never said a word."  
"So you knew that Mark wasn't my real dad. You knew who my dad was and you still let me live in that hell house?!" I just shake my head. "I don't want anything to do with you." I say softly.  
"Riley?" Shawn starts.  
"No she lied to me since I was born. She lied to you. She lied to everyone…even herself. She let some guy who was far from my real dad to beat me every day. She never said a damn word. She never tried to take us away. She just stayed there."  
"Because I knew he would follow."  
"But he wasn't my dad!...I hate you."  
"You don't mean that." She tears up.  
"Yeah….i do."  
"Riley…"  
"Just don't. I will never forgive you." I walk off not regretting what just came out of my mouth. Why should I? She was the one who lied. Not me. I feel bad about attacking Shawn since he didn't know but at the time I felt it was justified because I thought he did. I will apologize to him later after I calm down. How in the hell could I have known Shawn all these years and never suspected it? How could my mom lie to me all my life? I cannot believe this.

The next night, Shawn shows up at my hotel room. I let him in because I knew I wanted and needed to apologize.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Riley, sweetie. It's okay. I am not mad at you. And I get it. You thought I knew."  
"I did."  
"I am sorry I didn't know. I would have been there for you and would have taken care of you."  
"Is this going to be awkward for you? 'Cause I know it will be for me."  
"For a while, yes. But in time, it will be like it was before and we will not even think anything of it."  
"What if…in time…I wanted to build that father/daughter relationship with you?"  
"You tell me when you are ready and I will be there."  
"Sounds good."  
The door opens and John walks in.  
"Hey, Shawn."  
"John. How's it going?"  
"Good. I got plenty of food if you're hungry. We got all kinds of pasta and tons of breadsticks."  
"I wanted a carb-loaded meal tonight." I say seeing his face.  
"Sounds good. Thanks."  
"I will get the plates and forks. Shawn, do want a water or tea or anything?"  
"Water sounds good."  
"You got it. Baby, what do you want?"  
"Sweet tea."  
"All right. You two sit down. I will get everything."  
Shawn and I sit on the couch in the living room while John is in the kitchen getting it all.  
"Is he treating you right?" Shawn asks trying to be a father. I just have to laugh.  
"Um…yeah, actually. He treats me amazingly well."  
"Good. I thought he did. Are you two serious?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Have you two thought about marriage or kids?"  
"Um…haha…well. We haven't talked about it. I mean, I know that I am not ready to slow down right now to have a family and as for the marriage part, I just don't know if that's me."  
"You don't want to get married?"  
"I don't know. I mean, yeah…Jeff and I were engaged but I just never really liked the whole wedding idea. I didn't really care for the whole husband/wife thing either, to come to think of it. I just mean I haven't really felt that marriage should change your relationship, or lack of marriage. Why does it have to be on paper to spend your life with someone?"  
"That will change."  
"What will change?" John asks walking into the living room with the plates, forks, and drinks.  
"Let me ask you something, John. What are your thoughts on marriage?" Shawn asks.  
"Well, it is something I want someday when it is right for her and I." he says nodding toward me.  
"You do want to get married?" I ask.  
"Yeah. Like I said, when we are ready."  
"What about kids?"  
"Riley, are you trying to tell me something?" he chuckles.  
"What? Oh, no. We were just talking and I want you opinion."  
"If I have a family, great. If not, that's great too. In this profession, being gone most of the year and putting your life and body in harm's way every week makes it hard to be a great dad."  
"What **if** I were to ever be pregnant?"  
"Well, then I would try to talk Vince into cutting my matches back or I would try to find a different job so I could be home more."  
"What if I don't want you to do that?"  
"Riley, if you are pregnant, you can tell me."  
"John, no. I am just asking. I promise."  
"Okay…so, if you and I were to be having a baby, you don't want me to be around?"  
"No! That is not what I am saying at all. I meant that I don't want you to give up doing something you love."  
"But at the point, family will be my main priority. That's what I will love doing more than anything."  
I don't know why, but that just melts my heart. I can feel my skin warm up.  
Once we finish eating and talking, Shawn takes off and John and I go to bed for the night. We sleep closer tonight, more than we have in such a long time. I really like this. Maybe Shawn is right. I will eventually want the big house with the big yard and white picket fence and the whole family and marriage dream. Someday…just not today or even this year.


	14. Chapter 14

Shawn and I have grown closer as father and daughter but I still can't bring myself to call him that. Shawn and Hunter thought it was only fitting to make me a full fledge member of DX and Vince agreed. Vince should be worried. He thinks we were bad before, just wait. I am ruthless.  
One morning, I wake up during John and my vacation week while in Australia, and I am just sick as a dog. I mean the look, smell, and thought of food make me nauseous.  
"Do you want anything to eat?" He asks not thinking. I am laying on the bed covered from my neck down. I just give him an evil stare. "Sorry. I could run you a warm bath."  
"No thanks. I just wanna lay here."  
"Want me to come cuddle with you?"  
"No. Please just leave me alone right now."  
"Riles, are you sure you are okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I finally fall asleep and take a couple hours long nap. When I wake up, I feel a thousand times better. I get out of bed and get dressed before walking into the living room "Hey, I'm hungry. Wanna grab a bite?"  
"I thought you were sick?"  
"I feel a lot better…now I just want some food."  
"Okay…let me get dressed."

We go to eat and have tons of amazing food. It was all delicious. He drank quite a bit; I just had some water. After eating, we head to the beach and walked along the shore as the sun was setting. It was so peaceful. He decides that we need to set and let the gentle waves sweep across our feet for a little bit. What really worries me is he is just sitting there silently with his hand on my knee, his thumb caressing over the surgery scar.  
"John?"  
"Yeah, baby?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah…why?"  
"You aren't looking at me, barely talking. And I am lucky you haven't rubbed my knee away." He looks down.  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I am elsewhere."  
"Uh-huh. Whatcha thinkin' about?"  
"Our future."  
"Uh-huh…?" this is really making me nervous.  
"We need to talk about what we are going to do if you do end up pregnant."  
"Wait, what?"  
"I mean the way you have been sick off and on—"  
"Off and on? I was ill this morning. That's it."  
"The way you were sick and now you are okay…and you eat a lot anyway but damn you sure ate like I did. I'm not complaining, I am just pointing out. And when we go out, I tend to drink and you have like half of one. You didn't today."  
"Maybe because I didn't want any…?"  
"I just think maybe it is a good idea to talk these things out. I mean, the way we go, we are lucky we don't have at least ten kids now. I think we need to have a game plan set or a change in the play."  
"'Change in the play'? What the hell?"  
"I mean, we can either start using protection or plan an idea if you ever get pregnant."  
"One single morning of sickness has made you this worried?"  
"Well, it was you."  
"Right…me being sick." I say rolling my eyes not understanding what he is saying.  
"No. While you took a nap."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were talking."  
"I was?"  
"Yeah. You kept rubbing your stomach saying 'I don't know what to do' and 'I am not ready for this' and shit."  
I just sit there. I don't know what to think or say. "And that makes you think of a baby? It could have been anything."  
"Well, that's what I thought too. But then, I thought about it. We fooled around every single day."  
"So…? "  
"For the last four weeks. You never….not once." I was late. I never thought about it until now. That part of me was always on a perfect schedule…always. Apparently not anymore. "Do you want to go buy a test?"  
"Uh…yeah. I think we should." We stand up and walk back to the hotel. There was a small store beside the gift shop. I was lucky they even carried them there. I grab one and walk away. I sat the test on the counter just as John drops a handful down as well. The cashier and I look at him to which he responded, "I just want to make sure." While shrugging his shoulders.

John and I get back into our hotel suite and I immediately walk into the bathroom locking the doors behind me. I can hear John outside of the door.  
"I can't pee with you breathing on the door like that!"  
"Sorry." I hear him sit on the bed and turn on some music on his phone. Once I finished peeing on a stick, I walk into the bedroom and sit beside him on the bed. I begin timing with my watch.  
"How long?"  
"Three minutes."  
"Our lives could change…"  
"Yeah…I know."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Honestly? No, I'm not. But if it turns out to be positive, we don't have a choice."  
"Adoption."  
"That's still nine months of carrying the baby. You wouldn't have to change a damn thing but I would. Plus at least six weeks to heal depending on vaginal birth or c-section. I don't know if I am ready to even change for that long."  
"Abortion?" I just stare at him. How could he think such a thing. "What?"  
"That's not funny, John."  
"I wasn't trying to be."  
"If there is one thing that i am passionate about, it's being pro-life. I can't fathom having an abortion."  
"I'm sorry. I was just spitballing."  
"Don't ever bring that up again. Please. There are enough murders in the world." He just sits there quietly. I look at my watch. "It's time. Are you ready?" He just nods. I stand up and walk back into the bathroom. I study the test for a good couple of minutes before walking into the bedroom. He just looks up at me with a curious stare. "It's negative." I breathe. He again, only nods. "John? Talk to me."  
"I shouldn't have said anything about an abortion. I mean even if that was what you were thinking about I still would have done whatever I could to stop you."  
"Well, we aren't having a baby anytime soon so let's just forgive and forget. We will be more careful and maybe after some time we can take the time to sit down and talk about what we would want to do and come up with a game plan. We can just lay back and relax tonight."  
"You? Relax?" He smiles."  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"I know you. You do like the gym….as do I."  
"You are a friggin' genius!" I say kissing him hard.

As the next few months pass by and John is on the top of his game…as am I. Vince decided that I would be in a triple threat match against Shawn and Hunter. We have been riding Vince and Shane's backs for months now and we are getting our payback. For the main event tonight, Hunter walks out first, then Shawn, then me. Vince walks out and signals for the match to begin. We just look at one another not doing anything, causing Vince to demand a match or else we were all fired. We start to lock up and the guys push me away. In fact, each time I would try to get in on the action, they push me away. I just stand there. What am I supposed to do now? Just punch the hell out of them? Works for me. They are laid out in the ring. Next thing I know someone's leg sweeps my legs out from under me and I land hard on the back of my head. We all just lay there, the referee counts to ten. We fought. It was a terrible outcome but we get to keep ours jobs. Later that night, I was lying in bed when my knee just starts hurting beyond anything I have ever felt before. I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom where I lock the door behind me. I sit on the side of the tub, trying so hard to not cry. I very much just want to cut my leg off from the knee down. I sit there in so much pain for at least 30 minutes before John knocks on the door.  
"Babe?"  
"Yeah, John?" I winch  
"Baby, are you okay? You have been in there a long time."  
"Yeah. Just go back to bed."  
"Let me in."  
"GO BACK TO BED!" I clear my throat. "I will be there in a minute, okay?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Get some rest." I can hear him walk off and climb into the bed. I look down and see my duffel bag sitting by the door. I open the front pocket and notice the bottles of painkillers the doctors prescribe after my knee surgery. I never take any kind of medication…ever. But right now, I think it will be my only savior. I pick up the bottle and open the lid. I take a pill out and quickly pop it into my mouth and swallow before I could change my mind. I lay down and eventually the medicine takes effect. By morning, I regret taking it but loved the feeling I felt when I took it. Now, I am nervous.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up the next morning feeling amazing considering my knee was still hurting. I crawl out of bed and immediately hop in the shower. As the warm soapy water runs down my bare skin, I feel relief in my knee. The pain was easing up. I might be able to get a couple of hours put in at the gym before we leave for the UK. I turn the water off and grabbed the towel to dry off. When I was finished with it, I threw onto my duffel bag. This caused the pill bottle to roll onto the floor. I pick it up telling myself my knee is tolerable right now and stuff it back into my bag.

After getting dressed, I walk out to see John sitting on the bed with his back facing the bathroom. He was whispering to someone on the phone. I could not make out what he was saying. I quietly walk out of the bedroom and sit down to put my sneakers on.  
"You leaving?" John asks behind me  
"Oh. I was thinking about hitting the gym for a little bit before leaving. I saw you on the phone and just wanted to give you some privacy."  
"Well, I am off now. Hang on and I'll go with you."  
I sit back on the couch as he runs back into the bedroom. I look down by my feet and see the duffel I was carrying. I quickly reach for the pill bottle and take a pill out. I dry swallow the pill and hurriedly replace the bottle in my bag. Might as well take it before I start hurting...right?  
"Ready?" John scares me again. "Sorry."  
"Yeah. I'm ready."  
We grab our bags and we head out to the gym.

After a couple of months, things with me and John are kinda of just there. They aren't moving forward but aren't going backwards either. He is in San Diego fulfilling another Make-A-Wish for a seven year old girl with luekemia...while I am in New York for Monday Night RAW. I called Vince and asked for a meeting with him and Linda. An hour before the show is to start, the McMahons arrive to the arena and pull me into a secluded private office.  
"What's going on, Riley?" Vince asks  
"I need help."  
"What do you mean?" Linda inquires worriedly  
"Um...I haven't had a random test done yet but um I am coming to you to help me get into rehab."  
"Rehab?" Vince quietly yells  
"Vince! Riley, why do you need to go to rehab? We would love to help you but you have to be honest with us."  
"I am addicted to..."  
"Riley, it's okay sweetie. This will never leave this room."  
"Painkillers. The painkillers I have been repeatedly given for my knee. I started taking them about two or three months ago."  
"How bad is it, Riley?"  
"I have been taking about ten or so a day...depending the day. I am starting to lose more control over my will to fight them. I don't want to end up overdosing and I really want off of this. You know me. You know I hate medicine."  
"Leave this to us. You will be on the plane tonight. When they allow you phone priviledges, please call us everyday. We want to know how you are."  
"I will, Linda. Thank you guys so much. I am going to the hotel to pack and wait for your call."  
"Riley?" Vince stops me, "It took a lot of courage to come to us. It's not that we don't trust you-"  
"Don't want me to go alone." I finish.  
"I hope you understand my husband's reasoning."  
"I do. I just don't want anyone to know."  
"Don't worry. Like I said, this will never leave this room. Just take Maria with you and just tell her you want some company while waiting to take off for a new film."

Maria and I head to the hotel where I was staying and I begin to pack my belongings.  
"It's crazy Vince waiting until the last minute to tell you when filming was going to start."  
"I know. But it is Vince." I lie just as my phone begins to ring. "Hey, John." I answer as I walk into the bedroom and shut the door.  
"Hey baby. I just got a chance to see how RAW was going and heard that you weren't going to be there. What's going on? You have a title match againt Beth."  
"Nothing. Vince just had a change of heart."  
"I should call him and give him a piece of my mind."  
"Don't. Just let it go."  
"Let it go? He took a title shot from you."  
"We talked it over, John!"  
"Oh come on!"  
"Just drop it!"  
"What is going on? We don't talk anymore and when we do we fight."  
"I just need time to myself, John."  
"So this is it then?"  
"No. Maybe. I don't know. I feel...we are just stale. We are always together-"  
"We aren't now."  
"I need alone time!" with that, I hang up.  
"Riley...Vince is here." Maria says knocking on the door.  
"Thanks. I will be right out." I open the door just as Vince is telling Maria there was a limo downstairs to take her back to the arena. "Thanks for coming with me, Mar-Mar."  
"No problem, Rie-Rie. Better call me!"  
"Yeah."


	16. Chapter 16

It has been seven months since I left for rehab. I have been out for six. I am 100% sober and feel amazing. I feel completely weak from not being in a gym this past seven months but that is about to change. In fact, I am on my way to Rockin' Hard Joe's Gym in Denver. My blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail and I was rocking some basketball shorts and a tank top. I am not sure how long I was in there but I do know the sun was up when I went in. Now, it is just complete darkness. I am surprised I haven't went postal. I am usually going and going and going. I was nicknamed the Energizer Bunny for the longest time. But since going to rehab, I haven't been out and haven't talked to anyone. I did talk to Vince and Linda everyday once getting phone priviledges but stopped the moment I left. I really want to go back to the ring but not ready to face anyone. Does anyone know? Were Linda and Vince able to keep this a secret? I really hope so. This is incredibly embarrassing to me. I am ashamed of myself. I can't imagine how my family and friends feel and think about me. I can't even begin to think. I head back to my small Denver condo I bought after leaving the rehab facility. I have been non-stop writing some new lyrics. I lost count the completed songs I wrote.

About two years later, my body is in better shape than before. I am leaner and more muscle build. I actually like the way I look. I remember Vince telling me that I will always have a contract with WWE. I know I have one waiting for me...I just need to go sign it. I have been watching RAW for the last year and see CM Punk is WWE Champion and always has creepy Paul Heyman with him. Last week, I watched as Jerry 'The King' Lawler had a heart attack after his tag team match. I can't believe it. He is such a great guy. I called him to check on him. He said he was doing good but good be better. We talk a little longer and he asked me if I planned on returning. I told him that I didn't know for sure. I even told him that he is the first person I have talked to since taking a 'leave'. He asked me why I took the leave and I couldn't tell him. I just told him that I was getting run down and needed time to relax and think. Truth of the matter is I already had a game plan set in motion for a return. Just no one knows about it...well except one person who I am taking under my wing.

*Three weeks later*

"I had a meeting with Mr. MaMahon and the board about my General Manager position." AJ starts after walking out to the ring. She talks about her childhood and how she went from sleeping in her car to being here and doing what she loved then shared the bombshell. "Due to the allegations of my fraternizing with a WWE Superstar, I have decided to resign from my position." the crowd roars in anger. This causes Dolph Ziggler and Vickie to walk out. Vickie goes on and on about the allegations then Vince steps in just as CM Punk walks out with Paul Heyman. Now her violence against them while managing has forced Vince to put her on probation.  
"Now that RAW no longer has a General Manger, I feel the need to find a replacement. I have someone in mind. But they will not be General Manager. They will strictly be considered Supervising Manger. My choice in this is clear. This person has been General Manager on Smackdown. So, I know they will do good here. Vickie."  
Vickie goes on and on about how Vince made the right decision on everything. I watch as AJ walks backstage and runs into John. He tried to console her. She then tells him that he is the one she is accused of 'fraternizing' with. Crazy Vickie. John talks to Vince about this, then Vickie. No one seems to care.

The following Monday arrives very quickly.

*John's POV*

Vickie decided to open the show but going to the ring with Dolph Ziggler in tow to run her mouth about AJ and I. Nothing is going on. Yes we had a business dinner that might have been a bit too private but so what? We weren't on a date. She really irritates me sometimes. I hear as CM Punk and Paul Heyman and AJ walk out to confront Vickie. I decide to do the same thing. Because there are so many of us ganging up on her, Vince decides to walk out and tries to control order. Then the lights go out. The crowd roars. No one and I do mean no one knows what is going on. Then the blue lights turn on and move around as Riley's music begins to play. Riley? She's back? After what feels like an eternity, she never walked out. Vickie starts yelling to whoever did that to piss her off. Then the lights and music start again. When the music picked up, this dark headed woman wearing a black Stone Cold crop shirt and short shorts walks out. I dont' even realize that it is in fact Riley until she got closer to the stage. Her blond hair is now a dark brown. Her skin is perfectly tan. Her body is completely sick...in the best way possible.  
She climbs into the ring and does her little top rope crowd playing move. She then walks up to Vickie and smiles before turning around and walking to AJ. She takes the mic and lifts it to her mouth before relowering in to listen to the crowd. I move just slightly to see her face.  
"Vickie, Vickie, Vickie. No one cares if Cena and AJ are together. You are boring as hell. Find a new topic. And plus, you not only had AJ fired for something you are doing now and have done in the past-" She starts before Vickie cuts her off.  
"Excuse me!" Vickie yells into the mic. I am surprised if no one ends up with a busted ear drum.  
"Excuse meeeeee." Riley yells without the mic and getting right in her face. "See. I can do that too, Vickie. Anyway, I don't know why you got AJ pretty much fired for supposedly dating John but yet you are dating Dolph and when you ran Smackdown let's not forget your marriage to Edge. Now, I wanna clue you in on another little secret, Vickie. This is for you too Vince." Where is she going with this? She moves to stand by AJ. "AJ wasn't the General Manager. In fact, she was just a messenger...an assisstant if you will. Vince, you really need to start reading your contracts before and after they are signed. You see, AJ said she wanted a lawyer to read it over. Truth is, she took it to someone who signed it. When returning the contract to your office, you did see her sign it...but she signed the witness line. The RAW General Manager was...should still be...me." she confesses.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this so far. I know I have enjoyed writing this even though I don't always have a ton of time. But unless something happens, I should have more time to write. Thanks to all for reading! XoXoXo**

***Riley's POV***

I watch as Vince and Vickie become pissed off to no end.  
"Now. Since you have done this whole promoting of Vickie, Vince, she can have it. But Vickie, you better watch your back. I will be there to give an opinion at every turn and we both know that I will be better at creating the cards. And Vince, don't worry. I have signed my original contract. It's on your desk. And Vickie, whether Cena and AJ are a couple, so what?" And with that, I turn and kiss John just like he did AJ. "No one cares! Now if you will excuse me, I have to finish getting ready to ruin your night."

Later during the night, Vince calls Vickie out to the ring to dicuss the upcoming TLC pay-per-view. I decide to...tag along. I just hang out and let them do their deal.  
"Now, Vickie, we need to come up with a great match for TLC. We already have CM Punk against Ryback for the WWE Championship. But I feel like we could have...MORE." Vince says.  
Vickie just kinda of stutters and whispers. You could tell Vince wasn't too happy. "No no. More. More...epic." he continues  
"Um...Dolph Ziggler versus..." Vince has a grin and is nodding to her for encouragement. "John Cena!"  
"Good. Good. Now what kind of match? Remember...this is TLC!"  
"Um..." I lean over and whisper in her ear. "Ladder match?" she screams in anger.  
"Yes!" Vince approves.  
"But, Vince, in order to have a Ladder match...there has to be something for them to reach for...it's the only way to declare a winner..." she tries to reason.  
"You are right. What to do?" He asks. I take this chance.  
"Um...well, how about...since this will be a Ladder match...On Sunday night at the TLC pay-per-view, it will be Cena versus Ziggler in a Ladder match. Above the ring, awaits the prize. Above the ring, above the ladders, above the Superstars, shining bright in the lights, there it is...the Money In The Bank briefcase!" I say in total confidence that Vince will love the idea.  
"But, that can't happen. Besides, Dolph has fought for the same briefcase twice already." Vickie cries  
"Well, if he truly deserves it, then he shouldn't have any problem retaining it." I add.  
"I like it!" VInce states, "Good thinking, Riley. I knew you were good for something." He says walking away. I look at Vickie with such pleasure for what I did. Then I stick my thumb to my nose with my other four fingers in the air going "na-na-na" before laughing.

*Next Monday*

After calling Vickie out to the ramp, Vince decides to create three main events. Again, I attend the meeting. He decides to have two diva matches...one of which is a main event. He asks her to pick the opponents. She calls my name out first...smiling.  
"Now, normally Riley is the main event. But let's change it up a bit." Vince defends "so let's think...EPIC."  
"Epic..." Vickie starts. "AJ!"  
"Epic...I say Vickie!" Vince says. "I will be AJ Lee versus Vickie!"

*Backstage*

***John's POV***

"Oh my God! Oksana! Did you hear? I get to be in the ring with Vickie. I can legally tear her apart!" AJ jumps up and down in excitement.  
"That's good. Did you tell John?"  
"No. Thank you." she says before taking off down the hall. "Kaitlyn!" she says hugging her. "Did you hear? It's me and Vickie. Oh I can't wait to tell her apart. Have you seen John? I need to tell him."  
"He was in the locker room..so-"  
"Thanks!" AJ takes off down the hall to the locker room...men's locker room. She just walks right on in.  
"Whoa!" The guys yell.  
"John did you hear?"  
"What? AJ you are in the men's locker room?"  
"Yeah...but I get to fight Vickie!"  
"Good-"  
"Vickie, John."  
"Yeah. Let's go out in the hall..." I then mouth 'I'm sorry' to the locker room occupants. "Let's go out here and out of the men's locker room." I turn and once again mouth 'i'm sorry' to every one in the mens room.

*Later that night*

***Riley's POV***

Poor John. He is now starting to see just how crazy she can be. Heck, so am I. I think why I am taping up my hands preparing in in case. Never can be to prepared. All the while, WWE cameras are taping me.  
"Riley!" John says walking up behind me. "Riley, you have to talk to AJ for me. She is starting to scare me."  
"Now, I think people warned you about her. No one said to kiss her." I joke  
"Please try talking to her. She walked into the men's locker." He stressed  
"Okay, fine. I will talk to her, John."  
"Thanks."  
"Go and get ready for your match while I take care of this." I say walking away.

After a couple of matches, the cameras follow me in search of AJ who I found by some of the backstage monitors.  
"AJ. Hey, girl. How are you holding up?"  
"Awesome. Did you hear?"  
"You against Vickie."  
"Yeah. I can't wait to put my hands of her."  
"Good. Good. Um, listen...when I was with John it wasn't okay to walk into the men's locker room unless you were...well a man. Let's respect that shall we?"  
"But-"  
"AJ...seriously. You walked into the men's locker room. I was apart of the Attitude Era...and we weren't really that bad. Well, though of us who were sane." I explain before walking away.

It was time for AJ and Vickie's match. I watch backstage and notice there wasn't an offical out there. All you can hear is Vickie screaming "I need a ref! I need a ref!" After a moment, Brad Maddox walks out dressed in his referee uniform. After slowly getting in the ring, he waits for AJ to walk up to him to figure out what he was doing. Then, Vickie rolls AJ backwards to try to get a pin. AJ and Vickie get a few good hits in...then AJ slaps the silly out of Vickie. It looks as if she is knocked out. AJ goes to pin but Brad never counts. AJ finally realizes what is going on and throws her leg down and walks to Brad. Behind her back, Vickie gets up and rolls AJ backwards for a pin. Brad begins the count...1...2...3!  
As he holds her hand in the air, Vince comes out and declares that Vickie shall have one more match immediately. She walks back to the ring trying to pled her case to the camera so Vince might see. Then I walk out. As I head to the ring, I hear AJ screaming and throwing things and breaking things to throw them. Then she marches backstage. From here, Vickie and I start our fight.


	18. Chapter 18

After about three minutes, Vickie hits me on the head with a chair and goes for a pinfall. Brad doesn't count. She stands up and starts yelling. I pull the same move on her as she did AJ. Brad counts and the match is mine. Vickie rolls out as Dolph comes to her aid. He helps her walk a little ways up the ramp. She reaches for the microphone he was carrying.  
"Brad! What the hell are you doing?! This isn't what I paid you for!" She screams as I show love for my fans. I stop what I was doing and focus on her. Her statement makes Vince to come ringside. Vickie is screaming like...like...well, AJ.  
"Whoa whoa whoa." I say. "The Supervising Manager of RAW paid an official to rig her match? Now, Vickie...that's just wrong." I say in a mocking tone. "Besides, I don't think your money was completely enough to bribe him." She just stands there staring as Vince is trying to make sense of it all. "You just needed to have something that only I have." And with that, I turn toward Brad and kiss him. I can literally hear the crowd gasp in shock and slight disappointment.  
"Vince! Look at her! She is fraternizing with an official. That is grounds for dismissal." Vickie argues  
"Now Vickie..." I start, "The 'rules' state that Superstars can't fraternize with officials. It doesn't say anything about Divas."  
"You know what it means, Riley."  
"I can fight the rules due to it not specifying Superstar and Diva."  
"Vince! Stop this!"  
"And Vickie...all I gave Brad is love...I never paid him for services. I would never spit on this company like that...ever." She gasps in anger  
"Ladies!" Vince yells  
"Vince, you have said it yourself...she isn't a 'Diva'...she's a female Superstar. It falls under the same thing!"  
"Technically, she is a Diva. Yes, we all have called her the female Superstar. But in her contract because she is a woman she is legally defined as a Diva. And it could be seen as it only specifies to men. But as for you, you paid an official. That is grounds for automatic dismissal. But as a forgiving man that I am, you are on probation. Don't let me down!"  
"But-but-" Vickie says as Vince walks away. She turns toward me as I am squeezing the ropes and slightly leaning over them just as Brad walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me. This is just too easy.

*Wednesday Night Main Event*

Brad happens to have a match against John Cena and Ryback in a triple threat match then the winner will have a match against CM Punk. I hear Patterson was the official of that match...

When it came time for the match, Ryback walks out followed by Cena, then Brad. When there was no official waiting, I walk out dress in a ref crop top and black short shorts uniform. I locked Patterson in the closet. Shh! I didn't do anything to cause an outcome. I followed the rules. Hard to believe when Brad Maddox wins. Vince walks out with CM Punk and Paul Heyman to congratulate him on his win and to tell him to prepare to go against the WWE Champion. Before Ryback and John are able to leave the ring, Vince asks me if I would be willing to be the official in this match and remain completely unbiased. I nod yes. I slowly walk behind Brad as Vince is explaining that this would be Brad's last chance to convince him that he deserves a contract. And with that, I fall to my knees and low blow Brad. I reach for the mic and begin to talk.  
"Brad, sweetie. Do you really think I would actually stoop to your level? You must be insane. To make it up to you, let me set you up with an amazing girl. You two have so much in common. I know AJ would like you, too." I drop the microphone on his head...okay I might have chunked it at him. And then I disappear backstage.

"Riley! What the hell are you doing?" John says coming up behind me.  
"Taking care of myself, John. It really is the only thing I can do."  
"But Brad?"  
"John, there was never a relationship there! I never slept with him...might have made a promise but never did. I just used him in a business manner."  
"What has gotten into you?"  
"Me? You ask me that yet you and AJ? John, it's just you and me. I know you two are together. It's okay, really. But whether I am dating someone or not, is none of your business. Besides, if I was really seeing someone, I'd make sure you know it."  
When the camera, that were in 'hiding' were gone, he tells me something I had yet to hear.  
"I'm married." he confesses  
"You're what?" I snort. "No. No you're not."  
"Yeah, I am."  
"How long?"  
"Last year."  
"To who?!"  
"We got together about nine months after you left. You remember Lizzy?"  
"Elizabeth Capshaw? The same Elizabeth Capshaw that did nothing but torment me all through school?"  
"Yeah...her."  
"You married Elizabeth Capshaw? Wow."  
"Yeah."  
"No..wow. I just never thought you would be so low."  
"What? Me? What about you? You broke up with me and took off!"  
"I needed to be alone. I was dying, John!"  
"Cut the shit, Riley!" This causes all persons backstage to come watch the show. "What happened? Did you fall in love with someone else? Were they better in bed?!"  
"Stop."  
"Was I not good enough for you anymore?!  
"John, stop. Please."  
"Please? You dumped me without a reason and left to wonder what went wrong and-"  
"Stop!" I can feel the tears  
"Did you decide to come back when it ened?"  
"Nice to know what you think of me. I said I was dying. Have I ever lied to you?"  
"Grow up!"  
"You want the truth?! Huh?!" I scream running up behind and pushing him. "I went to rehab, okay?!" I begin to cry. "I went to rehab for painkiller addiction. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear!? I turn to run away.


	19. Chapter 19

"Riley! Riley, wait!" I hear John yell. How dare he accuse me of such things. I have always been faithful to him. I run to a nearby lake and sit in the grass looking at the stars. I almost fell asleep when I heard someone walk up behind me. I jump to me feet and spin around.  
"It's just me. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I heard the argument. You okay?"  
"Am I okay?"  
"Right, stupid question. Want some company? A shoulder to cry on perhaps? I brought two kinds of ice cream." He says holding up the bag.  
"What kinds?"  
"Moose Tracks and Death by Chocolate."  
"I guess some simple ice cream eating wouldn't hurt. Thanks." I say taking a spoon from Phillip Brooks...aka CM Punk. "Just so you know, Phillip-"  
"You can call me Brooks or Phil or Punk even."  
"Right. Anyway...just to let you know. This doesn't change anything. I still hate you. But I am glad you are here."  
"Anything. Just name it. I am not really as bad of a guy as you think. I can be just as sweet as that ice cream in your hand."  
"Hmm. Death by Punk. Does have a nice ring to it." I joke  
"Wanna tell me what happened?" he asks breaking the awkward silence.  
"Oh you didn't hear?"  
"Actually, I did but if you want to do some extreme venting, you have my full attention."  
"Again...thanks."  
"Cena was out of line. I don't know the whole story but I don't need it."  
"Why are you been so nice to me?"  
"Is that so wrong?"  
"I don't know what to make of it yet."  
We sat in the grass in the silence looking at the stars and the moonlight shimmering across the lake.  
"So, Cena is married?"  
"Like you didn't know."  
"You're right. I did."  
"Probably the whole roster knows and I look like a dumbass."  
"Well, I think everyone does know but you could never look like a dumbass."  
"I guess it's time to get some sleep. It's been a long day." I say standing up after staring into his eyes.  
"Want me to give you a ride to the hotel?"  
"No...thanks. I actually have a car back at the arena."  
"Let me walk you." I slowly nod in agreement. As we approached my car he adds "Listen, if you ever want to talk about what you went through, I am here. I can talk to you or just sit back and listen."  
"Cool." I say before getting into my car and driving off.

As I reached my floor, I walk out of the elevator and see a familiar face.  
"Long time no see." I say when she sees me.  
"Riley Austin. What do you know? Good old punch bag has come back."  
"Punch bag? Elizabeth, you couldn't do better than that sorry excuse of an attack?"  
"Listen, Johnny belongs to me now. You better keep your hands off. I don't want him to catch your nasty germs."  
"Mine? At least the whole baseball team can't say the had a piece of me."  
"You little-"  
"Liz-Riley, hey. Vince was looking for you earlier." John say stepping out of his hotel room. I just open my door and walk in. Never giving him my full acknowledgement.

I lay awake just thinking about everything that happened tonight. My head is absolutely killing me. I have no idea how I will get any kind of rest but at least we are all supposed to meet and catch a bus. Maybe then I can sleep. Let's hope anyway. I finally give up trying to sleep, so I get out of bed, get dressed and go for a jog. On my way back to the hotel, I see Punk jogging too. I try to steer clear of him. I have no idea what kind of guy he really is. Once back in my room, I decide going to the house show is a bad idea. I don't have a match or anything anyways. So instead, I feel like just hanging out at the gym.

Thursday night came and while I was at the gym like I planned, I received the group dispatched text about Punk. During a fight with Ryback he has injured his knee and on his way for emergency surgery. Poor guy. I know how that goes all to well. Whelp, back to training. I have a WWE Diva's Championship match against Eve Sunday at TLC. Vickie isn't too happy about Vince's decision but hey she is just scared of me winning.

*Sunday Night*

The result of my match against Eve in our steel cage match, you ask? Well, I of course won. As I am celebrating in the ring with Kaitlyn who was my backup, CM Punk's music begins to play. Kaitlyn and I just stare at the ramp. He walks out on crutches; Paul Heyman carrying the belt.  
"Riley." Punk starts. "Such a beautiful woman taking back her title. You are definitely back on top."  
"What do you want?"  
"A sexy woman like you and a hot man like me...being champions." He says just as about a dozen guys climb over the barricades carrying big bouquets of pearl white roses. "I heard white was your favorite. I picked each individual rose to make sure it was a bright, clean white."  
"How many are there?" I ask shock at the amount.  
"Two dozen in each bundle. And there are twenty-four bundles. That means there are about 576 roses there. Each and every one you deserve."  
"Are you psycho? I don't even like you."  
"Maybe right now. But trust me. Since I will be out, I have plenty of time to show you my feelings are genuine." I climb out of the ring to slap him or kick him or anything other than what happened. CM Punk kissed me. I push him back in disgust.  
"What the hell?"  
"Look at me, Riley. Really look at me. Tell me you see any deceit in my eyes."  
"No but I remember you 'leading' the Straight Edge Society, Punk. Trying to convince everyone you have weird healing powers or whatnot; claiming you 'rid Festus of his mental troubles by turning him to the Straight Edge lifestyle and he became Luke Gallows'. You are good at hiding deceit."  
"See, you already have memories. They last for a reason." he winks  
"You are disgusting."  
"One date. Let me prove myself."  
"Hell no." I laugh trying to pass him and Heyman.  
"How about this? For the next match, we each pick a contender. If your guy wins, no date. I win; date!"  
"Not in this lifetime pal."  
"What do you have to lose? You could either have a wonderful time and get a free meal out of it or you could lose a free night to yourself and get a free meal out of it."  
"You like games, Punk? Okay, I have one. You play 'How to Gain a Girl in 10 Days' while I play 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Day'. Whoever gets the other to change their feelings the most wins. If that by some chance happens to be you, then fine...dinner it is. But it won't be a date date. A non-date. And there will be severe ground rules."  
"10 days huh?"  
"Yeah. What do you have to lose? Not like you have to worry about getting in this ring to defend your title anytime soon."  
"I'm game...and baby...better start thinking about where to go. I am good at persuasion."  
"Hmm...so am I." What have I gotten myself into?


	20. Chapter 20

Later that night, I had some stress I needed to get rid of, so wherelse would I go? Oh, just the gym. While running on the treadmill, I lost my train of thought and just ignored the world. Then, I was completely startled. I think I might have peed a little.  
"Hey." He says  
"Damn it, Punk."  
"Sorry. Have you thought more about going on a date with me?"  
"I thought that was a storyline that Vince and you came up with?"  
"No. That was all me. I asked Vince for me to bring it to the table and he agreed but no it's all me."  
"I don't think it's such a great idea. For a storyline, our little game deal and such could be good for now but outside of work, I have to say no."  
"Oh, come on. You aren't close to anyone anymore. You gotta have someone to talk to."  
"That's what a gym is for." I say stepping back on to the treadmill and turning it on. He turns it back off.  
"Let me make you dinner sometime. It won't be a date. You don't even have to talk. You can eat and if you feel like talking great. I will be there to listen."  
"No." I start walking away. I turn around and add "Besides, you have to use crutches, you can't cook."  
"I will order in some great food then."  
"Fine. A non-date dinner. But I will bring food and cook it."  
"Sounds good. How about after RAW?"  
"How about Tuesday night?"  
"I guess I can wait two nights."  
"Now you are more creepy."  
"Creepy or sweet?"  
"Creepy." We say in unison.

I decide to call Trish once laying in bed. I need someone to talk to and she is my only friend nowadays.  
"Ril! Oh my gosh! I am so glad to hear from you!" she answers  
"Hey, Trish. How you been?"  
"Good. Actually, Ron and I have news. No one knows yet. We are kinda wiaiting."  
"What? You gotta tell me now."  
"Okay but you can't tell anyone."  
"Please say you two aren't getting a divorced."  
"No." she laughs "We just found out we are having a baby."  
"Oh my God! Are you serious?! Congratulations!"  
"Thank you. I am so glad to get it off my chest."  
"You have to let me plan a party. Oh a baby WWE party!" I laugh  
"Sounds good. Our families can have their family fun and then we can have fun with all our friends and co-workers."  
"This will be awesome."  
"I am so glad you called. Wanna tell me what's going on?"  
"John is married."  
"What? When did that happen?"  
"While I was going. They got together just a few months after I left."  
"Speaking of leaving, where did you go?"  
"I went to rehab." I sighed  
"Rehab?"  
"I started taking painkillers for my knee and I got carried away and when I realized how bad it was and that I couldn't stop, I asked for Linda and Vince's help."  
"I can't believe it. I am so sorry."  
"I am moving past it. I mean no one knew and the other night backstage John and I started arguing after he told me he was married and it came out."  
"Has anyone said anything?"  
"Not yet. I am just waiting. But I wanted to tell you that Tuesday night I am cooking dinner for Punk."  
"What? Did you lose a bet?" she laughs  
"No. Did you watch Wednesday Night Main Event?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, apparently Punk is showing me real feelings and not just for a show. Well, that's his claim anyway. I am too tired to argue about having dinner with him so since he is a crip right now, I volunteered to cook him a non-date dinner. It will be totally quiet and talk-free."  
"Sounds boring."  
"Well, I am going to be with Punk..."  
"Brave little soldier."  
"Funny. I really don't want to go through with this."  
"Just cancel, sweetie."  
"Why? So he can keep bothering me...asking me non-stop?"  
"Well, you have two choices, do it or cancel."  
"I know. I am going to have to keep it. I can't cancel. That's not me."  
"Just call me afterwards. I wanna know all the details."  
"You act like something interesting will happen."  
"Never know but I just want to make sure you are okay."  
"You know I will."  
"Good. Now, I am going to get some sleep. I have limited time for that now." she laughs  
"Alright. I will talk to you soon. Congrats again."  
"Thanks. Night."  
"Bye."  
How could I have volunteered to cook for him? I am so stupid. This is not what I wanted to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Sitting backstage in the Divas locker room, I hear the fireworks and music meaning RAW has finally started. After a few minutes, I hear Vickie's voice.  
"You all missed some interesting news at Wednesday night at the Main Event." she cackles. "In fact, your beloved Riley shared her news that really shocked everyone...except Dolph and I." What the hell is she doing? I get up and run out there. The crowd goes wild as I run out. Vickie turns to see me slide into the ring. "Hey! You wanted to be present I take it?" she laughs. I walk right up on her and cause her to stand against the ropes.  
"Vickie, how DARE you talk out my personal like outside of the WWE. That is low...even for a piece of scum like you."  
"No, not really. People listen up-"  
"Yeah, listen up. My news is that I didn't take time for myself or to record or film. I went to Linda and Vince McMahon for help. You see, I needed help getting into rehab. I am a recovering painkiller addict. There I said it. Really think you can hurt me Vickie? Try harder." I think I started growling toward the end.

"Don't worry your little head, Riley. One of these days, I will crush you."  
"I hope it's not you sitting on me." I joke.  
"Excuse me?!"  
"What? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you're fat." I say holding a straight face.  
"You bitch!"  
"No no no. Biggest badass bitch, Vickie, Get it right." I say before punching her. As she lay in the ring, I slide out of the ring and walk to the back. I walk into the locker room and immediately use my phone to call Vince. "Vince, I swear if this is taking care of I will sue her for all she is worth and then I will do whatever I can to destroy you! She shouldn't be allowed to use that for anything!"  
"I agree with you. Linda and I are already setting up a meeting with her...once she wakes up."  
"I am so pissed off right now."  
"Calm down, Riley. We will get to the bottom of this. Don't worry."  
"You better. Or else, I have to walk."  
"You can't be serious."  
"Vince. She deliberately went out there to ruin me. I don't care what people think of me. You of all know that. It's just the principal of it. Besides, I am still dealing with this. Hell, I might be everyday but it's my problem. No one elses!" I yell before hanging up. I walk out before my match. I just don't even care anymore.

Somehow, I found myself knocking on a door at the hotel we were staying at.  
"Riley."  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yeah, of course." He says letting me in. "What brings you here? Not that I don't like it."  
"I need someone to talk to. My world is just-" I begin to cry. I walk over to him and he places his arms around me the best he could. "Come on. Let's sit down." I sit on the couch while he hobbles on his crutches. "Okay, what's going on?"  
"Do you know I went to rehab? That that's why I left for a while?"  
"I heard it. I just didn't know if it was true. Rumors you know. Then I watched RAW and saw what went down."  
"I started taking painkillers for my knee and couldn't stop. One day I went to Linda and Vince. They helped me get into rehab."  
"Are you sober?"  
"821..no 822 days."  
"It takes a strong person to not only admit they have a problem but to also ask for help."  
"Considering how you live your life on the Straight Edge, do you still like me?"  
"Yeah." I just look at him. "Like I said, you are a strong independent woman. Plus, you are incredibly sexy as hell. I know you have a big heart. Or else whatever happened to make you this upset wouldn't have made you this upset."  
"I just can't believe she would stoop this low. But, I can see it, too."  
"Vickie is a bitch. She doesn't care who she hurts."  
"I talked to Vince about it. Well, I actually yelled at him. I told him that if he didn't take care of it, that I would walk."  
"Damn. How did he take it?"  
"I hung up after saying it but before that he told me he and Linda were going to set up a meeting with her once she came too."  
"KOed?"  
"Yep."  
"Damn right."  
"You hungry?" I say standing up.  
"I could eat."  
"Let me make you something." I walk into the kitchen. There isn't much so I decide to make eggs and toast. Simple but can't go wrong with breakfast food. Once I got it all cooked, I took our plates back into the living room portion of the hotel room. We ate while he told me about his family. How his dad was an alcoholic and his sister was an addict. No wonder he was the way he was. He was surprised I hadn't hear it all before. But like he said...rumors you know.  
"You can cook. This is delicious." he says.  
"Thanks."  
"Why did you come to me?"  
"I can't trust anyone right now I figured I might as well go to someone who doesn't know me that well but yet showed some kind of niceness." I softly laugh. "How's the knee?"  
"Still hurts but getting better."  
"After my knee surgery, it hurt for weeks before the pain went away. Then the physical therapy brought it back."  
"Sounds like fun." he smiles  
"The best."  
We sat in silence for what felt like eternity before he spoke.  
"Didn't you have a title rematch with Eve tonight?"  
"Yeah but Vickie just-let Vince strip me of it."  
"Damn."  
"What?"  
"Just odd hearing you act like you don't care about things when you really do. Vickie will get what is coming to her."  
"Kiss me." I say causing him to choke on his water.  
"What?"  
"Kiss me."  
"Are you thinking straight?" he says laughing as if I made a joke. So I took it into my own hands. I leant forward and kissed him.  
"Can I stay here tonight?"  
"Anything you want." We cuddled onto the couch while watching a movie until I feel asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: After watching the tragedy in Newtown, Connecticut at Sandy Hook Elementary, I had to take time away from here. I have finally wrote another Chapter for you all to read. I hope it is good. Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

*John's POV*

*A Few Hours Earlier Backstage of RAW*

I am trying to concentrate before my match against Dolph when I heard Vickie talking about Riley during the opening of RAW. I guess Riley heard too because I see her get more upset with each second.

"Bitch!" _Riley yells before running to the ring. I look over at my brother Dan, who was also visiting. We watched as Riley got right in Vickie's face and told the world her secret. I look over as I hear my wife laughing. Then, I hear Dan as he loudly acknowledged the fact that Riley laid her out. Then all of a sudden, Riley runs past us while grabbing her duffel bag.  
_"Here comes Vince. He doesn't look to happy." Randy says walking up to us after a few deafening silence.  
"Well, Vickie was way out of line." My brother joins in  
"Yeah, but Vince will only see the damage done **to **Vickie since she is the one laid out in the ring." Randy explains his opinion as Vince comes closer.  
"Please! Riley totally deserved it! She has no one to blame for her mistake but herself. She just needs to grow up." Elizabeth adds.  
"Liz, stop."  
"Don't you tell me to stop, Mr. Cena."  
"Ohhh. Careful or you will end up in the dog house, bro." Randy says  
"Yes, Linda. I saw the whole thing. Riley is already gone but she did call and say her piece. I can not tell you over the phone, Linda. She was really upset is all I can say. The medics are rolling Vickie back here as we speak." We overhear Vince say to his phone. "There is so much that needs to be done here with these two. You might have to get involved. Yeah, you and Stephanie would be great. But, yes I will talk to Vickie when she wakes up. Yeah, love you, too. Bye." he hangs up with his wife.  
_We all just watch as he places his hands on his hips and begin to pace. What would cause Vickie to stoop so low? We see the medics wheel Vickie back on a stretcher. Lucky for her, she is actually awake.  
_"Vince, I want her fired!"  
"Vickie, you crossed the line. We do **not **share private matters such as this unless they want to share them themselves. Does it tend to come out somehow? Yes, but that does not give you the right and free will to share them."  
"But, Vince. Have you not seen what all she has done to me since she has been back? Besides, she is the Divas Champion and deliberately walked out before her title rematch that **you** told me to schedule."  
"I understand that and I will take care of that. But you shared personal private information about a WWE Superstar, a fellow co-worker and that is grounds for dismissal."  
"What!? Vince-"  
"But, I am placing you on probation and a three month suspension."  
"Proba-suspen-Vince!" She cries. "You can't do that! I am just an innocent victim!"  
"You go, girl!" Liz yells before I could cover her mouth.  
"Now, go to the hospital. Be checked out for any signs of concussion and rest up. Then, have you some fun. See you in three months." he says before walking away.

*Present Time*

*Riley's POV*

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. I noticed I was still with Punk on the couch and he had his arm around me while my head was on his chest. What the **hell**? I reach for my phone to look at the CID. **Vince**. Not really who I want to talk to at this moment. A moment after my phone stopped ringing, my phone beeped, meaning I received a text message. 'Riley Austin. Tuesday 8:54 am. You are requested for a mandatory meaning with Vince, Linda, and Stephanie McMahon regarding your employment status with World Wrestling Entertainment. Please report to Mr. McMahon's temporary office located at 6345 Malibu Avenue by 1:30pm. The meeting will begin at 2pm. Thank you.'  
Mandatory meeting about my employment status? Damn. There goes my job. I get up to leave when I feel him grab my hand.

"Where are you going?"  
"I have a mandatory E.S.M to prepare for."  
"Because of last night?" he asks sitting straight up  
"I guess so. So after this, I might be on the **EX **wrestler list."  
"I am sure Vince will understand and at most place you on probation."  
"Well, Linda and Stephanie will also be there."  
"Vickie?"  
"It didn't say." I answer while starting at the message until my screen darkens. "I can't believe I have gotten myself into the position." I sit on the couch  
"You stood up for yourself. You didn't kill Vickie...I hope. One can dream. Anyway, don't stress about it. Just call me afterwards or come back here and we can talk and order room service."  
"Okay. I will see you later." I grab my duffel and walk out.  
_I head to my hotel room a few floors up to get ready for my meeting. I can't believe I let Vickie get to me this much that I have now jeopardized my career. This totally blows! I grab some clean clothes and head for the bathroom. I sit my clothes on the counter by the sink and turn on the water to get it to the right temperature. Once it was hot enough, I turned the shower on and hop in. I began to wash my body, then my hair, followed by my face. Once I have dried off, I get dressed and run to get me a quick bite to eat. Wouldn't you know I just had to run into John?  
_"Riley."  
"John, hey."  
"Getting a late breakfast or an early lunch?"  
"Neither actually. I am just getting a quick snack so I don't make myself to sick during my meeting with Vince, Linda, and Stephanie."  
"Meeting? What meeting?"  
"ESW."  
"They are taking this that far?"  
"Looks like. I got the generated text message."  
"John!" I hear Elizabeth yell. "I have been waiting for my food. Now, baby if we want to start our family I need to be well nurished."  
"I'm coming. I will talk to you later."  
"Sure." Now I really can't eat.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: I have another John Cena story that I am writing but I am going to wait until I have a few chapters wrote before posting it. That is, if I decide to. But as for this story, I do have a few twists planned. One I know I will do because it definitely will help further the story, the others I am not sure of. I do ask of you loyal readers to comment or PM me if you would like to read another of my John Cena stories when I get enough wrote and if there is anything you would like to see in either this or the new story. I promise you will have full credit for your contributions. I hope you all are still enjoying this. Thanks!**

* * *

"Miss Austin, The McMahon's are ready to see you now."  
"Thanks, Audrey." I walk through the open door to see them sitting at the board table.  
"Riley, have a seat." Vince smiles.  
"Monday night." Stephanie starts. "You and Vickie had quite the rumble. We are here to discuss everything and try to fix what the problem is before something irreversible happens."  
"Too late, Steph. Linda, Vince I came to you two in confidence. Yes, I was the one who actually came out with it backstage but that is not any reason for her to open her mouth!"  
"We know, Riley. But it's not just that that's causing problems. You took off before your title rematch. You know how we feel about that." Linda interjects  
"I know, okay?!" I yell jumping out of my seat. "But the bitch is crazy! She does not have any professionalism bones in her body!"  
"And right now, neither do you." Vince calmly says. This causes me to sit down again. "I hate to lose you, Riley, but if things aren't handled appropriately, we are going to have to let you out of your contract. And that is final."  
"So, Vickie gets away with destruction yet again."  
"Don't worry about her. We have a meeting set up with her for later today. We placed her on probation and a three-month suspension."  
"She was already on probation."  
"That's true. But this time, her probation extends to her suspension. If she does anything remotely like this during the three-month period, then she will be dismissed. As for you, I am placing you on a probation period as well." I start to interject but Vince raises his hand to stop. "You have broken a lot of rules as well, and will be punished for such. You are lucky I didn't suspend you or even dismiss you."  
"What about the belt?" I sigh knowing what he will do.  
"Normally, you would be stripped. But I think I will give you one more rematch. If you fail to appear-"  
"I won't, Vince. Thank you."  
"Riley. I think maybe it's time that you might need to slow down and possibly think of-"  
"No. No way, Steph. I am not retiring. I am still able to do this."  
"We know but you don't need to do this until you can't even do mundane tasks."  
"I know how my body works. I can handle this and I know when I need to stop. Right now is not the time. So if there is nothing let to say, I am done." With that I walked out.

I arrived back at the hotel to see John standing outside. As much as I want to talk to him, to confide to him, I just storm past him. I stand outside the door for what felt like an eternity then I turned around to go to my hotel room. I sit on the couch and about calling my mom. I know she is upset over my actions the past few weeks, especially last night. While I sat in the waiting room earlier, she sent me a text message pretty much lecturing me about acting like a child and needing to learn to be the bigger person. Yeah right, Mom. But instead of sitting here feeling worse about everything alone, I decide to call her.

"Riley? Why haven't you called me? I called and left you several messages."  
"Sorry, I have been in a meeting."  
"Meeting? What meeting? Oh, please don't tell me you were fired from-"  
"No. I am on probation but not fired."  
"Probation?!"  
"Mom! Stop acting like I robbed a bank and thrown in jail! You are being over dramatic."  
"Well, you might as well have! Riley, you have always been a strong woman on the right path. Now, it seems like you are all over the place."  
"Well, you know...I am still trying to find my place here again! I have been gone so long, isolated."  
"I know. But for the last several years, you knew exactly who you were. You went through something terrible and left to take care of it. But why does that mean you have to change who you were before?"  
"I'm no-well, I-I was a strong person before the pills. Just gotta work myself back into that place. Not find a new place and be someone different."  
"Like I said." she says in a sarcastic tone.  
"Right now, though, I am not really sure **who** I was."  
"You were...and still are...the best daughter anyone can ask for. You had a great head on your shoulders, you make thousands of people laugh, you have a big heart. Just watch old footage of you in the ring, you will find what made you...you. Right now, in the ring, you aren't too far from who you were. You just have a tad bit more anger in you that you need to work on. You used to let negative things roll down you back. Now, you resort to violence. Not that scripted violence either. You let your emotions come forward and take control. You need to gain that control back. Take the bull by the horns."  
"Thanks, Mom. Um, can I ask you a personal question?"  
"Of course."  
"You know Philip Brooks?"  
"Who?"  
"CM Punk?"  
"Oh, yes. I have met him. He seems nice enough. What about him?"  
"We have spending some time together lately and I don't really know if I can go through with what we planned on RAW."  
"You think you might like him?"  
"What? No. No. I just meant-I don't like-He isn't my ty-hmph."  
"Well, whatever you meant or like or is your type, you just got to follow your heart. Even if it calls for John."  
"Ha!" I laugh. "Mom, he's married."  
"Well, according to Carol, he filed for divorce."  
"S-so?" My heart sank.  
"Maybe that means before you know it, you two might be back together."  
"I don't it. Besides, just this morning, she said something about them working on their diets so she has a better chance of conceiving a child."  
"This morning? Really? Are you sure you heard right?"  
"Mom, I might not know who I am right now, but I do know that I can hear just fine. Besides, that part of my life is over. No matter what happens."

"Are you sure?"  
"Bye, Mom."  
"Call me later!"  
"Yes, Ma'am."

I think about what mom said about John filling for divorce. This morning you couldn't see the possibility, but thinking back to a little bit ago, seeing him standing outside, he did seem down...and pissed. But surely they just fought and it didn't come to that. But...what if it did? No, I can't think about that. We are never getting back together. Our time has passed. I know this is the right decision. I just need to move on. I have been hurt enough by him...even if it wasn't fully his fault-no, it's his fault.


	24. Chapter 24

_**I want to apologize for the long wait since my last update and that this is very short. First, the internet was turned off for no reason and they kept taking the payment. Luckily I got them what they took as credit for next month. They better follow through. Then my daughter became extremely ill. We have been in and out of the hospital for about two weeks. They keep saying it is a stomach virus and giving her new antibiotics. She is much better now but we almost had to go to the Children's Hospital about four hours away. Hopefully, everything will be getting better and I can start updating more often. Thanks to all who are reading! I hope you still enjoy! XOxoXO**_

* * *

I sit in my car trying to decide between going to the hotel or to a gym just down the road. I pick up my phone from the passenger seat and prepare to call my mom. Before I hit the dial button, I cancel it and through my phone back into the seat. I take a breath, and decide my life in pure hell. So, instead of going to the hotel and possibly deal with Punk, John, or Liz I decide to head to the gym nearby to release some frustration. I can feel my heart beat so hard that I am scared that if I don't place my hand over it or calm it down one it will burst through my chest. I get out of my car to walk to the front door of the gym. Who of all people is standing outside as if waiting for someone? John, of course.

"How did it go?"  
"What are you doing here? And don't say working out because if that were true you would be inside not standing out here in jeans and a button shirt."  
"Come on, Riley. I know you. No matter what you are going through, you always end up at a gym. I know where I can always find you. I heard about where your meeting was and looked for the closest gym because if you were fired up like you are now, you wouldn't drive longer than you had to. You going to tell me how it went?"  
"No, I am not. Go back to your wife, John. You are wasting time on the baby-makin'."  
"Riley, listen. I know you won't or don't care but I filed for divorce this morning. Well, I called my lawyer and he is drawing up the papers and I am suppose to flight home to sign them in a couple of days. I already told Liz."  
"Bummer. See ya." I say walking past him into the gym.  
"How serious are you and Punk?" He asks following me.  
"It is none of your business."  
"It's none of my business? As close as we are, it's none of my business to make sure you are okay?"  
"We aren't close anymore! Stop trying to involve yourself in my life."  
"You have always trusted me with everything. So-"  
"I stopped trusting you, John. Just leave me alone."  
"You stopped trusting me? I didn't do anything to you and you stopped trusting me?"  
"You lied to me."  
"No, you were never around for me to tell you. The first chance I got, I told you."  
"Liar."  
"What?"  
"Denver, John. About a year after I went to rehab. We ran into one another one night, remember?"  
"Oh."  
"'Oh' that's all you have to say?"  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"Forget it." I decide to leave the gym to go see Punk. At least I can stay more calm.

"Who's there?" He calls  
"It's me." He opens the door as soon as he could.  
"Hey, how did it go?"  
"Probation."  
"That's it?"  
"Pretty much."  
"What about Vickie?"  
"I don't know. Her meeting is set for later today."  
"Did anything else happen?"  
"At the meeting? No."  
"Afterwards?"  
"I wanted to stop at the gym. John was standing outside just waiting for me."  
"Vince's office?"  
"No the gym. He asked me how the meeting went but I couldn't tell him. I can't. He lost any trust I had in him. Then he proceeds to tell me about he and Liz."  
"What the hell? Aren't trying for a kid?"  
"I don't know. He just told me that he called a lawyer."  
"Really?"  
"He is filing for divorce. And he even asked if you and I were serious. Or how serious we were."  
"What did you say?"  
"I left. One it is none of his business. Two we aren't together at all really. And three it is none of his business."  
"That's not all that's bothering you. I can see it in your eyes."  
"John goes on about how he told me about him and Liz the first chance he really got but what no one knows is about a year after I left to go to rehab, we ran into one another in Denver."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah. And he said they were together nine months after I left."  
"You two slept together?" I just look at him.


	25. Chapter 25

I just laugh.  
"Let's just talk about something else."  
"Did you two sleep together or did he force it?"  
"It's a very very long story and I really just want to think about something else."  
"Riley, talk to me."  
I just sit there for a moment.  
"I better go. I will talk to you later, Punk."  
"Riley, stop."  
I ignore him and run out of his room. I quickly run into my room and see someone sitting on my couch.  
"John? Is that you?" When the guy stands up, I see that it is in fact, John. "Oh my God! What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I want to talk to you."  
"Not right now, John. Wait-how did you get in here?"  
"I just went to the Front Desk, flirted with the young woman there and told her I lost my room key and told her your room number."  
"Jerkface."  
"Really? Jerkface?"  
"Just go away, John."  
"I think we need to talk."  
"No-yes. Yes we do actually. You and I slept together when you were with Liz. If she finds out while before the divorce is finally, she can claim infidelity and it will hurt you more. So, let's just leave it at that and you leave my room."  
"Leave it at that? What does that mean?"  
"John, trust me. You don't want her to gain more ammo against you."  
"Riley!" He grabs my arm extremely hard.  
"Ow! John let go! You are hurting me!"  
"What are you talking about...more ammo?"  
"Let go and I will tell you!" He let's go of my arm so I exact my revenge...right across his face.  
"Feel better now? You slapped me. Now, tell me what the hell you were talking about."  
"Sit down." I say motioning to the couch. I continue after we sit down. "That night we had, I do want to say for the record that if I had known about you and Liz, I would have stopped us."  
"Noted. Go on."  
"About four months later, I was in severe pain and terrible bleeding. I thought I might have had cysts that were bursting. I went to the hospital since the Urgent Care offices were closed. They checked me out and the doctor told me I didn't have cysts."  
"What was it?"  
"John, I had a miscarriage."  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
"I figured that if you weren't planning on calling me, I shouldn't bother you. I know how busy this business keeps us. I wasn't just going to call and bother you like that."  
"But that's not something to not call about."  
"Yeah well, sleeping with someone who is now your significant other is wrong too, you know?"  
"Do you know if we would have had-"  
"No, I don't know. All I know is I was going to be a mom, never knew it, but when I learned that I was, it was too late." I can feel the tears building up.  
"But I thought you weren't sure you wanted a kid."  
"No, John. I have always wanted a child. I just wanted to make sure I found someone who would give me and our child a better home than what I had and I just never thought I would ever be okay with slowing down. I hate not being busy. I love to just go and go and go."  
"Did you ever imagine us having a family?"  
"All the time. I imagined us having two boys and a girl. I thought about what kind of kids they would grow up to be. I thought about us being married and I just thought about everything. I just didn't think about me being ready...just ever."  
"Now that you are seeing Punk-" I bust out into laughter.  
"I'm not with him. I mean I thought I could give it a try but I mean we are two completely different people and I just don't see him like that. He is someone I can talk to easily right now. That's about it. I have NEVER thought about anything like that with him."  
"Riley, I am very sorry I never told you about Liz. And I wish I would have called you afterwards."  
"I do want to ask one thing from you."  
"What's that?"  
"Until your divorce is finalized, please don't talk to me."  
"What? Why?"  
"Please."  
"Riley, I can't just do that without you explaining why."  
"I can't but I really need this from you."


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I do want to warn you this chapter is very sad. I hope my thoughts are well translated. It was hard to write and not tear up. This took me a few days to write and yet it is still very short but has a lot of sadness involved.**

* * *

He left my room without a word. Not even a goodbye. I couldn't move from my spot on the couch. All I could was sit there montionless with tears flooding my eyes before the dam broke. I was completely paralyzed. Thinking back to me lying in that hospital bed in pain, waiting for the doctor to come in, brought tears to my eyes. I was useless to myself just laying there...waiting...feeling like I was dying. The nurses would walk in ever few minutes to check on me but would always ignore me when I asked them what was happening to me. Then all of a sudden, a doctor along with a team of nurses ran in and began prepping me. No one said a word the whole time. They did an ultrasound but I could not see the screen, they...'violated' me. It wasn't until it was all over and done with that the doctor sat down beside me. He sat quiet for a moment and began..."Riley, this is always one of the hardest parts of my job. When we ran your tests, it showed two things: you were pregnant, and blood work showed some irregularities."  
"Irregularities? What kind of irregularities?"  
"We are still running tests but I can tell you that you need to make regular check-ups to check out your ovaries."  
"My ovaries?"  
"Tests are still being ran so it may be nothing but I do suggest regular mammograms and pap smears, along with any other tests to keep a check on cancer."  
"Are you saying that I ha-" I couldn't possibly finish my question. If it happened to be true, it would be a harsh reality to deal with.  
"Nothing can be proved or disproved yet."  
"But I could possibly have cancer?"  
"Well, everyone is liable to have cancer. Just don't worry yourself sick just yet. Let us find out test results first. There could be a number of reasons for the irregularities." We sat there quietly for a few moments.  
"Did you say I'm pregnant?"  
"Was. Pregnant."  
"Was?" I could feel my stomach turn. How could this be true?  
"The pain and bleeding were due to you having a miscarriage. I am sorry."  
"I lost...but I didn't...oh I think I am going to be sick." He hands me a basin just in case.  
"I know I should have told you what was going on before doing anything. But we couldn't chance there being something even worse happening and risk your life by waiting."  
"Can I be alone right now?"  
"Of course. Just use the nurse call if you have any questions." I can't believe this. I was pregnant and never knew. I just thought I was gaining a little weight since I haven't been busy working out like I used to. I barely work out once a week now. John. Maybe I should call him. I want and need him here with me. No. It's been four almost five months since I last talked to him. In fact, I haven't talked to him since the night we slept together. He left early the following morning before I woke up. He didn't even leave a note. I was left with nothing. Well, I guess not 'nothing'. Why did this have to happen?

That day will forever live on in my memories. But one thing I lied about was not knowing the gender. Truthfully, I did. We would have had a baby boy. I had a silverish and goldish marbled grave marker placed in the hospital's cemetery: "Elijah John Austin: March 1, 2010. Happy and safe in the hands of God, looking down guiding those who will forever love him. Mommy loves you." The marker also had an engraving of a mother holding her newborn child. I still go to visit the grave twice a year. Once on the day he... and on the day he would have been born, September 7th. I can almost picture him now. He would be two years old. Brown hair like his dad and very very very active. I just bet Elijah would have looked exactly like John. Can you imagine a tiny John Cena running around with a championship belt acting like his father?

* * *

**I hope you felt the emotion I tried portraying. This was just completely difficult.**


	27. Chapter 27

About four weeks later, I received a call from Vince. He said he had a great idea for Vickie and me. I am worried. We haven't been in the same room since what happened that night in the ring. We weren't involved in the meetings. Linda and Vince would call us and go over the notes of the meeting.  
I also have not spoken to John. He has respected my wishes to stay away from me. In fact, I heard he has started seeing someone else now that Liz is in a new relationship as well. I haven't heard who it is. You could even say that I am seeing someone, too. Punk and I have grown a lot closer the last few weeks. I won't admit that we are in a relationship but that's because I am not sure I am ready to start dating. Before tonight's show, I am taking my mom to an early dinner and will probably tell her about Elijah. I am just terrified.  
"Why did you want to eat out before the show? You always take me out afterwards."  
"I thought something different would be nice." I shrugged.  
"The food smells amazing. I can't wait to taste my garlic shrimp linguini alfredo."  
"Yeah."  
"Riley, what is on your mind? You seem out of it today."  
"I just have a lot on my mind."  
"Talk to me. Don't you make me feel like I need to worry about you doing something stupid."  
"You don't have to. Trust me." I take a deep sigh. "Um, on March 1, 2010, I went to the hospital because I was bleeding and was hurting so bad. Turns out…" I took another deep sigh. "…I was having a miscarriage."  
"Oh, my baby."  
"I never knew I was pregnant until after the fact. But he would have been born around September 7 or so."  
"A boy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did you name him?"  
"Elijah John Austin."  
"Who is the father?"  
"John."  
"I thought you two—never mind I don't want to know."  
"I told him about Elijah. Well, I didn't tell him everything. He thinks I don't know the gender,"  
"You have to tell him."  
"I can't. I mean he was with Liz at the time. I mean they weren't married but they were dating. And I had no idea until recently."  
"Why didn't you call me when you were in the hospital?"  
"I didn't want that be the first thing you hear from me and I didn't want to worry you or freak you out."  
"What did John say when you told him?"  
"He feels bad and he wishes I would have called him."  
"You should have called someone."  
"I just couldn't. I…just couldn't."  
"Does Phil know?"  
"He knows about me and John but not Elijah."  
"Do you think it might be something you should tell him?"  
"First off, we just started seeing one another and two, I really don't see us being too serious for that."  
"You never know. You should always plan ahead."  
"Mom, Brooks and I are not going to spend our lives together. Don't bother hoping for that. I don't want anything serious right now. I just want to have a little fun."  
"Well, you better behave because he has been a great friend to you for a while now. No one would stay around that long if you didn't mean that much to them."  
"If I promise to think about it, can we drop it?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine. I promise to think about telling him."


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: I have decided to end this much earlier than planned because I am having a hard time with ideas for this story now but full of ideas for other I apologize for this chapter being rushed. Thanks to all who have read, followed, favorited, and/or reviewed. I hope you also read my other stories and enjoy them as well.

A few days later, I invite John over to talk. I now he deserves to know the whole truth. He should be here at any moment. I hope he doesn't bring Nikki over. This is just between us two for now. I hear the knock at the door and who do I see when I answer it? If you guessed, John and Nikki, you would be correct.  
"Hey, come in."  
"Listen, just hurry up. We have plane to catch." Nikki huffs  
"John, you remember what I told you before? I didn't tell you everything."  
"About what?" He asks in slight confusion.  
"Elijah." I said simply.  
"Elijah? Who's-?" He turns to Nikki. "Nik, sit down. It's going to be a little bit." He says as he follows me into the kitchen. We stand there quietly for a few minutes. "So, Elijah, huh?"  
"Elijah John Austin..." my voice trails off.  
"Our son. We had a son?" All I good was nod. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I don't know. I guess I felt that the less you knew, the less it all could have hurt you."  
"Riley, you and I know that wouldn't be what happened. So what else played into that?"  
"You know me to well." I sob. "I thought it would be a little easier on me too, since we aren't together and can't help one another through this."  
"Riles, you could have told me from the beginning. After things with Liz ended, you and I could have been."  
"I never said I was smart, John." I say turning around and walking to the counter that was behind me. I feel him walk up and wrap his arms around me before turning me to face him.  
"You ARE smart. You are smart, sexy, strong, independent. And all of those things are what I love about you."  
"Be careful about what you say. She might hear you and get angry." I smile trying to ease my pain.  
"I don't care, Riley. Trust me, there is nothing I want more in this world than us being together. The only thing the equals that is you always being honest with me."  
"I want us too, John. I want us together raising Elijah. But that won't happen. None of it." He storms out of the kitchen and before I know it, I hear my door slam shut. He comes back into the kitchen and stands near the doorway.  
"Now, when you break things off with Phil, we both will be single. We will start dealing with the heartache of our son. In time, we will be together again."  
"You just broke up with her?"  
"Well, I said,'Things aren't working. Two different worlds.' walked her through the door and told her good-bye." He says walking closer to me. "I am not saying I broke up with her because of you. I am just saying that I want a family, you want a family. She doesn't. We have a personal matter that we to deal with and who knows where that will lead." I wanted to say something but I just couldn't get the words out. What was I supposed to say? He walks up to me and gives me a kiss on my forehead. "Call me later, okay?"

A few months later, I flew to Boston to spend the holidays with my mom, John, and his family. We both knew being single and being there for one another and getting past the horrible pain we both felt in our hearts would bring us together again...and that's exactly what it did. We have been dating for a couple of weeks now and things have been amazing. He has been thinking about buying a second house around here and he is wanting to discuss us getting the house together. As for me and wrestling, John and I both felt that I still need to take some time to work on myself and where I'm at emotionally and mentally but I think my time if over. But I am being inducted into the 2013 Hall of Fame along with Trish. I am glad that I am finally back with John and can lay in his arms. It's been a long couple of months since I have last seen him.  
"Baby, get up! We got something important to do before the Hall of Fame Ceremony tonight." John yells walking into the bedroom.  
"Like what? I thought all I had to do was get ready a little later."  
"Well, I set up something special and we need to get going." That's when I noticed he was in a white button-up dress shirt and blue jeans.  
"Boy, don't you look sexy?" I smile.  
"There is a reason, so please come on." He says trying to pick me up out of bed.  
"Okay! Okay. I will get ready. Do I need to dress up too?"  
"No but if you don't you will feel very out of place." I get up and notice a bag in the closet with my name on it. I pull it out and rip open the bag. It's a white dress with silver details all up and down it and a low back. I put the dress on and it's just above my knee.  
"How does this look?" I say walking into the living room.  
"Perfect."  
"Is it what you imagined when you picked it out?" I laugh.  
"Nope. It's better. Let's go."  
"Where are we going?"  
"You will see."

After a slightly long drive, we arrive to where the Hall of Fame ceremony is being held a little later.  
"Why are we here?"  
"Stephanie needed us to stop by real quick and then we can head to that thing." He says walking me up to the building. He opens the door and lets me walk in. I have to admit. I was not expecting to see what I saw.  
"Oh my God. What is all this?" I see everyone including my mom and his family and they are all dressed up. I see lights and flowers.  
"Turn around!" Everyone yells. When I turn, I see John on one knee.  
"Riley, I know we have had a long tough road to travel down and I believe that we are finally to the place we needed to be to be happy. I love you and all though I never got to meet him, I love our son. I don't want to spend another day without and without telling you I love you. And I would love it if you would say yes to marrying me." He says pulling out the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen. "And..." he continues. "I think right here, right now is a great time."  
"Wait, you are proposing to me right now and you want to immediately get married?" I am still trying to wrap my head around what is going on right now.  
"Yes, right now in front of all our families and friends. What do you have to lose?" I thought about it but I knew the answer was obvious.  
"Absolutely nothing. Let's do it. Wait, we need a marriage-thingy."  
"A marriage license? I got that for you." Stephanie said walking to me.  
"Don't John and I have to sign and do all this other stuff?"  
"Yes, and technically you did you just didn't know it. We have a way of being sneaky like that." She informs me.  
"Then let's get married."

After the surprise wedding ceremony and time hanging out, I left to get ready. But now it's time to be inducted. Trish finished with her speech just before my time.  
"I never thought that I would be inducting this amazing person into the WWE Hall of Fame but more so, I never thought she would actually turn out to be my daughter." Shawn starts. "When she started, I could see all the potential she had to be great in this business. She came in as a young woman and has grown to the most mature person I have met in this business. When she asked me to be her inductor, I never felt this much happiness in my heart. She would always play pranks on everyone. There was something one if you didn't hear Vince threatening to fire her at least once a week. I remember this one time she really made Vince believe he lost the entire company to her and was trying to buy it back. And then after finding out what was going on, he threatened to fire her and have her deported to Canada even though she was born an American. He even hired actors to play as if they were there to deport her. That ended tragically when Riley went to punch one of the agents and got Vince square on the face. She made Stephanie think everyone thought she stunk. She made Chris Jericho think he was fired. She made Stacy Kiebler believe she was pregnant. She had a way of making people to believe anything. She was smart like that and ALWAYS handled her own." Once he finished his slightly long speech, he introduces me.  
"Thanks dad. I would like to thank Vince and Linda for this opportunity and everyone before, during, and after me for keeping this business alive. Everyone knows this company has my heart. But more importantly, it's because of you guys, the fans, that really kept me coming back week after week. I see all of your signs that says "We love you Riley" and "Thank you RIley" but I love you all and and I thank you guys. I do have a confession...actually, I have two. First off, early this morning, I was surprised with a wedding. It wasn't a big thing but that's what I like about that. John, I love you so much and I am glad to begin our journey with you. But like I said, I have a second announcement. Trish? Come out here please." She walks from backstage and stands by my side. "Trish isn't the only one having a 'little stratusfaction'." I hear her squeal in my ear. "Surprise baby." The crowd erupts into cheers.

Later that night, we all join together to talk and catch up more.  
"Riley?" I hear my mom call from behind me. "Is this true?" She smiles.  
"Yeah. I am due in the middle of November." I say while she hugs me. "I am very nervous."  
"Why?"  
"After Elijah, I mean how do I know the same thing won't happen again?"  
"Well, you don't but are you supposed to stop wanting a family? No. Losing Elijah was and still is hard but you can't let your live end there."  
"I know."  
"Riley!?" I hear John yell. It didn't seem like a happy yell either. "Riley?! Are you serious?" He asks wrapping me in his arms.  
"Yeah. We're having a baby."  
"How long have you known?"  
"I found out just before I came here. I was scared and didn't know how to tell you. Then you surprised me with that wedding. I wasn't for sure how you would take it. Hell, I still don't. How do you feel about it?"  
"Are you kidding me, Riley? I am excited! I can't wait to go to the doctor with you and hear the heartbeat and see the ultrasounds live. We have a lot of things to do. We need to look for a house in West Newbury."  
"I thought we were just talking about it?"  
"Well, this changes things. And for when I can't be here, I think it would be better for us to have a house near our families so you won't be alone and our child or children depending on how many we have can grow up with their cousins."

Today, John will be coming home for a week to stay with me, Austin, Dean, and Hayleigh. Austin Gregory Cena is now five years old. He is who I was pregnant with the day John and I were married. Within four months, I became pregnant with Dean Cena and after he was born I found out I was pregnant with Hayleigh Elizabeth Cena. I am currently pregnant with twins. A boy we are naming Kai Ryan Cena and a girl we are naming Eden Nichole. John not longer wrestles but he works along side Paul Levesque and also announces with Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler. Jerry is thinking about retiring and John will be stepping into his footsteps. I am mostly a stay at home mom but I also write and record songs for new artists.

I know longer have to be the same tough girl because my life is no longer tough.  
Life is just...

_**PERFECT!**_


End file.
